The Next Generation
by peacelovesaxaphone
Summary: George Weasley gets married and has twins named Danielle and Fred who are not only siblings, but best friends. This story has Romance, Loss, and Friendship. It tells not only of their adventures at Hogwarts, but the journey to find who they are as people.
1. Journey to Hogwarts

This is my first harry potter story so I hope it's good… let me know how I do!

I do not own the Harry Potter series no matter ho much I want to.

* * *

This story takes place after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, the last installment of the amazing Harry Potter series. It includes Harry and Ginny's children (Albus, James and Lily) and Ron and Hermione's children (Hugo and Rose). The main characters (original characters) are Danielle and Fred, who are George and Angelina Weasley's children. Just so no one gets confused the original Fred died in the last book, so when you see the name Fred, it's not him. Any other characters that are supposed to be dead but are in this, they are either ghosts, paintings or their children. You might recognize some others people from previous books that had children.

I'm sorry. I realize this might be confusing but if you have any questions feel free to ask them.

Alright I'll stop talking now and get on with the real story.

* * *

My heart was racing as I ran into the charmed brick wall that separated me from platform 9 3/4. I get that feeling every time I cross that wall. You know you won't hit it but it's kind of unnerving anyway.

After I passed through, I looked over at my brother Fred, who was talking to our cousin, James. Those two are always getting into trouble together. James and I looked at each other at the same time; he beamed at me and waved me over.

"Hi, Danielle!" he said as he gave me a hug. The three of us are really close because we are all the same age. Fred's not only my twin but my best friend. We are always together. Most brothers and sisters fight but we are an acceptation. James and I … Well we know each other so well it is as if we can read each others minds. It's both weird and awesome.

"Man, I can't wait to go back to school and see all my friends," I said with enthusiasm. Although, I didn't tell them the reason I really wanted to go back. Hogwarts is the most amazing place in the whole world. When I'm there, I feel like a different person… of course everyone knows me as the class clown and prankster, so I have too much pride to tell anyone besides Fred that….

"BOO!!!!" I heard someone scream right in my ear causing me to scream and practically trip. Of course it was none other than Uncle Ron, my godfather.

"Blimey, Uncle Ron you almost gave me heart failure!"(can you guess who originally said that in the book?) I was laughing at the same time though with Fred and James.

"Ha-ha, I'm just messing with you" Uncle Ron said as he hugged me. "you two are looking more like your Aunt Ginny and your Dad each day" he said with a grin. It was true though Fred and I had our dad's hair and Eyes. Although Fred had some of mum's features, I however do in fact look a lot like Aunt Ginny. Uncle Harry says her I look extremely familiar with our straight ginger hair, fair skin, and freckles…. Actually now that I think about it he does too because we are twins.

Just then Rose and Hugo ran over and nearly attacked us.

"Hey guys! I can't wait to get on the train. Dad says that they have added all sorts of candy and what not." Hugo said this as if we had no idea.

"Speaking of the train, you'd best be getting on it if you want to get to Hogwarts in time" Uncle Ron replied as he started walking towards the train.

Fred and I went to find mum and dad before we left so we could say goodbye. We found them talking to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. We walked up in the middle of their conversation.

"… Ministry of magic is out of their bloody minds to fire him" Dad was saying.

"Fire who Dad?" Fred chimed in

"Draco Malfoy" Uncle Harry replied solemnly "he didn't even deserve it and now his family is struggling"

"Oh I know his son Scorpius he's a fourth year like us" I replied. "Anyways Fred and I just came over to say good bye because we want to have find an empty compartment so we can save a seat for Julius, Em, and James"

We hugged, said our farewells and Dad told us to stay back a minute.

"Ron and I are working on new products right now and if we make anything good we will send it to you so you can be the first ones to try it" He said with a grin. "Aunt your Mum and I will send letters out.

"Bye dad love you" Fred and I said simultaneously. And with that we hopped on the train and found James and Julius laughing together about something.

Julius McCarthy is a fourth year and Fred and I met him during our first trip to Hogwarts. He is a Gryffindor like us. The three of us are close friends but him and Fred seem to be closer.

He is about 6 foot 1 with shaggy sandy blonde hair that almost covers his deep blue eyes. He also has and semi tan skin. I've always thought he was sort of… handsome.

When we walked in Julius got up and hugged us. When he hugged me I noticed he got muscular over the summer. His mum is a muggle so he knows about muggle life. He must have been going what he calls a gym. At this gym they lift weights and run on this thing called a tredmill that gives the illusion you are running. It sounds awfully weird to me.

"Hey guys how have you been? It seems like I havn't seen you in ages" Julius said "And Danielle you look a lot… different" He said as he stared into my bluish green eyes. We stared at each other for what seemed like a while when I heard Em come in.

"DANI!!!!!" she screamed in my ear. I didn't care though cause I missed her. I gave her a huge hug. Dani was the nickname she gave me in our second year. She is the only person to call me that.

Everyone calls her Em, but Her real name is Amelia Ivory. But she hates that name. She has wavy brown hair and brown eyes with semi tan skin. She has a few freckles sprinkled across her nose and she is as tall as me (5 foot 7)

She is funny, smart and just a really great friend. She's in Gryffindor but I thought she would have done well in Ravenclaw too.

We all sat down. I sat between Em and Fred across from James and Julius.

We talked about what we did over the summer, what we were looking forward to this year, and random stuff. Albus and Rose came in to visit. Albus ended up being in Ravenclaw with rose. The two of them get along well.

"I'm going to try out for the Quidditch team this year, but I don't think I'll make it." He said solemnly.

"Of course you'll make it Albus. Quidditch is in your blood. Do you know what position you want to be?" I said encouragingly.

"Chaser, like mum was. I've tried all the positions on the pitch and I liked and was the best at that one"

"Excellent! I know you'll make it." James said and gave him a high five.

"I'm nervous for Hugo he's very nervous about his first year. Dad's got him all worried that if he's a Slytherin he'll disown him" Rose said.

"Yea Lily is pretty worried as well" James added.

"I'm sure whatever house they are in they will do just fine" said Julius.

"Well We'll find out soon enough" I replied because I could tell we were getting closer to Hogwarts… my home.

* * *

Well how'd I do???? Please review and let me know.

Thanks to drooblesanddrachma for helping me put together this story, It wouldn't be possible without her. Luv u Duble D!!!!


	2. Sorting Ceremony

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little long but what evs. I only own the characters I created, but the rest belong to JK. Rowling.**

We got off of the Hogwarts train and got on the carriages. Lily and Hugo were giddy with excitement and they ran off towards the boats. I waved at Hugo and started staring at the castle daydreaming about the coming days when I ran into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I said in a haste, When I realized who it was. It was none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"Obviously. Maybe next time you could…" then he cut off mid sentence looked at me and… smiled. Then he walked away.

Wow that was out of character. Scorpius was the last person I would have guessed to not only not yell at me but then smile I was pondering about this when I saw Julius staring off into space. At the castle

My stomach felt as though someone had knocked over their ant farm and ants were crawling all over my stomach.

_What was that? I have never felt that way before_ I thought to myself.

I grinned and walked over to him.

"Hey" I said casually sounding a lot different than I felt.

"Hey" he replied with the same grin.

"Something weird just happened to me" I said

"What was it" he replied

"Scorpius just…. smiled at me"

" Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Yup"

"The same one who has harassed since our first day?"

"That's the one"

"Wow this is… wow"

I laughed at his unintentional humor.

"What house do you think Hugo and Lily will be put in?" Julius said changing the subject.

"Hmmm…. I think they could both be in Gryffindor but Lily could be in Ravenclaw"

"Yea she's smart she would do well…. You would too" he replied with a perfect smile. I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see me blush.

"You would've too… I mean you were in gifted in elementary school" I replied sheepishly.

"Yea but your smart" he repeated, "And you were the only person in our potions class to get the potion right the first time" he stopped and looked at me. It's he said everything he needed to in that look. And of course Fred walked up and ruined the moment.

"Hey guys" He said getting in the middle of us "I can't wait for the food. Don't tell mom but she's been off her game lately." He inherited his over active stomach from Uncle Ron.

" Yea me too. I heard we are having pot roast tonight" Julius said

"Can't Wait" I said pissed off at Fred for ruining the moment.

We sat down at the table. I sat between Julius (of course) and Em. Shortly after we sat down we heard McGonagall clear her throat.

"Alright everyone now that we are all here it's time to start the sorting ceremony." Headmaster McGonagall said.

The room started buzzing with excitement when the first name was called.

"Aach, Briana" McGonagall said. She came walking up hesitantly. She placed the hat on her head and the hat made it's decision.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled.

The list went on and on. I wasn't really paying attention. I just clapped when ever I heard the hat yell "Gryffindor!" then he cam across a familiar name.

"Finnagan, Samantha" she called. That was Olivia's sister. I looked over at her and she looked anxious. Her dad Seamus and my dad are friends so this should be interesting.

"Hhmmm…. I see brains in you that would do well as a ravenclaw but I also see bravery and willingness to stand up for friends… yes."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table started cheering she walked over and took a spot next to her sister.

A bit later I heard another familiar name.

"Longbottom, Rain" she said. They were also friends of mom and dad. She is Mr. Neville and Mrs. Luna's kid. She could easily end up a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw. The hat was put on her head. The hat thought about it for a few seconds, Then made a decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Our table burst out in cheers because her dad helped defeat Voldemort that night.

A little bit later I heard a name I recognized but I figured I already knew the house.

"Malfoy, Virgo" she said. I looked over at Scorpius to see his reaction and he looked almost nervous like he didn't know what house would be in. She put the hat on his head.

"Gee I wonder what house he'll be in?" Em said sarcastically

I laughed because it was obvious he would be in Slytherin he whole family were Slytherins.

"Mr. Malfoy… yes I see your family has always been slytherins… but I see something different in you I see brains… and creativity….. but not evil."

The room was silent in anticipation. This was very different. Everyone knew the long history of Malfoys.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. At first the room was silent and shocked at that. Then the room burst out in cheers. He had broken the tradition. I looked over at Scorpius who looked… happy. Not even slightly irritated that his brother had been chosen for a different house. He actually stood up and gave him a hug when he passed. What's with him tonight?

These sorting ceremonies can be long and tedious so it seemed like forever until we heard…

"Potter, Lily," said McGonagall. The room went silent. That happens whenever anyone hears the name Potter come up because my uncle defeated Voldemort all those years ago making him a legend.

The hat was placed on her head and the hat seemed as though he had already made his decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" our table burst into cheers first she walked to the Ravenclaw table to hug Albus and Rose, then she made her way over to our table to give us all hugs and took a seat beside James.

I figured it would be a while until Weasley came up so I started daydreaming about the day I got sorted…

_I walked in the great hall standing between Fred and Em. I'm so nervous I hope Everyone else is too._

_We sat at a table in alphabetical order and waited nervously until one of us was called._

"_Ivory, Amelia" McGonagall said into her magic wand. Em grimaced at her real name, but also looked as though she was about to vomit. She walked up and the hat was placed on her head. The hat immediately came up with it's decision._

"_GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. She looked relieved as she took a place next to her brother Adam who is a fourth year._

_A little while later I saw the guy I heard talking to his dad at the station._

"_Malfoy, Scorpius." Said McGonagall. He walked up and she placed the hat on his head._

"_SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat, he got up and walked over to his table._

_Shortly after he was called it was Julius's turn._

"_McCarthy, Julius." She said. I looked over at him and saw him glance at me. When he did I mouthed "good luck" and he nodded. The hat was put on his head._

"_Hmmm… you've got the brains of a Ravenclaw and the courage of a Gryffindor… the question is which shall I put you in?" The hat waited a few seconds before making It's decision._

"_GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat. The table cheered and he walked over and sat next to Em who I saw say "Yea!" they should be good friends._

_A little while later I heard James be called._

"_Potter, James" called McGonagall trying to hide her smile of pride._

_The hat was placed on his head and McGonagall's hand didn't leave the hat before the hat said._

"_GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor tables he took his seat. _

_I didn't pay attention to the rest. I heard some familiar names, But I was too bloody nervous to pay any attention._

"_Weasley, Fred" she said. I gave Fred an encouraging pat on the back as he stepped toward the stool and the hat was placed on his head._

"_GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat and I clapped and cheered knowing Dad would be happy to know that._

"_Weasley, Danielle" said the hat. My heart was beating against my chest as I looked over at my friends who had already made it to Gryffindor and hoped that's where I would be. I walked over to the hat and sat on the stool keeping my eyes glued to Fred. In my head I was saying "Please be Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor."_

"_hmmm… I see a lot of knowledge in your head and a lot of love and bravery as well. And you appear to be leaning towards Gryffindor so I've made my decision."_

"_GRYFFINDOR!" said that hat. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked toward the Gryffindor table where I sat between Fred and Julius and gave them both a hug…._

"Weasley, Hugo" she said pulling me out if the memory. Hugo slowly stood up and began walking toward the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat and Hugo jumped up walked to Rose and Al to give them hugs and walked to our table taking a seat beside Fred.

"Williams, Caroline" she said. I knew her. She's my friend Corie's sister.

She walked over to the stool and sat down.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. And I watched her walk over to her sister. Corie looked at me and I gave her thumbs up. She returned it with a smile.

I was relieved when the ceremony was over and the food appeared on the table. I looked around the table at all the people I care the most about and had a feeling this would be a good year.

**Sorry it was so long I thought a flashback would be a nice edition**

**Again luv u Duble D for all of your support and friendship!!!!!**

**-PLS**


	3. Sunrise and Secrets

**I 3 this chapter. Lots of secrets unveiled **

**Let me know what you think!!!!**

I woke before everyone else this morning to watch the sun rise. I pulled on my robes and walked outside into the crisp fall morning. It felt perfect, with a light breeze washing over me. I was mindlessly walking around the lake, when I saw someone else walking around too. He tripped on an exposed branch; I walked over to help him up. When he got up, I saw his face and my heart skipped a beat.

"Julius? What are you doing up this early?" I asked, puzzled.

"I suppose I could ask you the same question," he said with one of his extraordinary smiles… why am I thinking of him this way? He's like a brother to me; but I feel something when I'm around him.

"I came out to watch the sun rise," I answered, embarrassed.

"Me too. Follow me, I want to show you something," he said. He took my hand and pulled me toward the Forbidden Forest. I honestly didn't care where he was taking me - all I could think about was his hand in mine….

"Here we are," he said. I looked around, and a puzzled look pushed up on my face.

"Okay, I give up. What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Here, climb up the tree," he said. I did what he instructed me. I started climbing, noticing that there were places for my hands and feet. As I continued climbing the tree, I noticed two spots to sit in.

I sat in one; half looking at the lake, half looking at Julius and let my leg dangle off the side. He did the same.

"Wow, it's... breathtaking and… beautiful," I said, looking out across the lake.

"Yeah… it is," he said. But instead of looking at the grounds spread out in front of us, he was looking at me. I blushed and looked away.

"How did you find this place?" I asked him, quickly changing the subject before it took an embarrassing turn. "I thought I was the only one who got up early to watch the sun rise."

"Well, on the first morning of my second year, I was walking around, looking for a place to sit, when I found this tree. I made some nooks on the branches to put my feet and made myself a seat." I nodded at him to continue.

"I've been coming to this spot every morning since. I didn't know you started coming until last year. I saw you. I watched you, and noticed that you sat under a tree and played with your hair while you looked at the lake - just... thinking," he said and he started staring at me.

"You have the prettiest eyes," he said looking right into them. When he does that, I swear he could look right through me and read all of my thoughts.

"Really? You think so?" I said, fully regretting it after it came out.

"Yes, I do," he responded.

"Thanks," I said idiotically. I mean, of all the things I could say to him, I said thanks? Ugh.

"What are you thinking about?" he inquired of me.

"I'm thinking about how great it feels to be back here with all of my friends and to be able to do magic again," I replied, avoiding what I was really thinking of.

"What type of wand do you have?" he asked curiously. "Just a random thought. You never told me."

"Rosewood with a unicorn tail core, what about you?"

"Oak and phoenix feather core," he said. "Ya know unicorn tail is a good one for you. You're pure of heart and so is unicorn tail."

"Yours is good for you too… strong on the outside but soft and magical on the inside," I told him, meaning what I said.

"Um… people are starting to walk in the hall maybe we should go to breakfast," he said suddenly, obviously caught off guard.

"Yeah, let's go," I said with a smile on my face. We walked to the great hall and could feel him glancing at me, giving me a warm feeling, but I continued looking ahead, with a grin creeping its way over my mouth.

Julius POV

"Yours is good for you too… strong on the outside, but soft and magical on the inside" she said with a smile.

Did she really mean that? I hope she did; it gave me a feeling of warmness I only felt around her. I was trying to think of what to say next when I blurted out the worst thing to say at the time.

"Umm… people are starting to walk in the hallway, maybe we should go to breakfast," I said, sounding (and feeling) foolish.

"Yeah, let's go," she said, flashing a brilliant smile.

Our hands brushed together when we walked and it took all of my will power not to reach out and hold her hand. I didn't want to rush anything because I don't want her to change her mind about me… if she thought anything about me…. I hope she does.

We ended up in the main hall and noticed Em and Fred sitting together, laughing about something.

"Hmm… Em and Fred look like they are having a good time," I said to her

"Yeah… they do," she said as she walked toward the table and took a seat next to Em.

"Hey, guys, what are you talking about?" she asked, with a look passing between Fred and Em, her eyebrows raised.

"Um, nothing really," Em said as her cheeks turned pink. "Where were you this morning Dani? You weren't in the dormitory when I woke up"

"Yeah, you too, Julius," Fred added, with a suspicious glance at the boy in question.

"I was watching the sunrise. Julius was there," she said.

"Mhmm…. Julius can I talk to you for a second?" he inquired, looking like he had the urge to punch me in the face. We walked to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"What were you two doing?!" he asked, voice barely at a whisper.

"We were just watching the sun rise, and we talked," I said, avoiding any particular details

"Okay, well I'm not only telling you this as her brother, but as her best friend. If you in anyway hurt her, I will in return hurt you," he said with a scowl plastered on his face

"What do you mean hurt her? We aren't even together," I replied, confused.

"Oh please. I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. You two have something special,: he said, gazing over at Danielle. "But I would ask her how she feels about you, first, when the time is right."

"Yeah… I get what you're saying. Same thing with you and Em," I said. "You should tell her how you feel - and if you hurt her, Danielle and I will most likely work together to hurt you in return," I replied, repeating his words of warning.

"Um… what do you mean?" he asked as his ears turned scarlet.

"Well, considering the shade of red your ears just turned tells me you know exactly what I'm talking about," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Wow you're observant, I didn't realize I was being that obvious," he said under his breath

"It's alright mate, I understand." I gave him a brotherly pat on the back. Then I walked away toward the girl who might actually like me.

Fred POV

How does he know I like her? Why do I make it that obvious? I need to talk to Danielle before she finds out from someone else, I thought as I walked to Potions class. I'll talk to her there.

I walked into the classroom and took a seat next to Danielle. We would have a few minutes to talk before Professor Leeroy comes in. As I walked in I looked around the amazing classroom I had missed over the summer.

There are large bookshelves lining the walls and cauldrons scattered aroung across the wide wooden tables we work at. The walls are made out of an ancient stone as old as this school. I love this school but I could never tell anyone how much I do.

"I need to talk to you," we burst out simultaneously.

"You first," I said hastily

"Um… I like Julius. I didn't even know I liked him until recently; something just clicked when I hugged him on the train. I wanted to tell you because I feel like you have the right to know not only as my brother… but as my best friend," she said waiting for my response. It seemed rushed, like she had been holding this in for a long time, and had been waiting for just the right moment to bring it up. (Something like that. Carlin, you need to add in more detail and description, not just dialogue.)

"I know."

"You do? Who told you?" she asked

"I found out by myself; I can tell by the way you two look at each other," I answered sincerely.

"I didn't know it was that obvious," she mumbled, shyly.

"It's not, I'm just observant," I said, sarcasm positively dripping out of my mouth.

"Sure you are." She rolled her eyes. "So what did you want to tell me? You know can tell me anything."

"I… I like Em," I said waiting for her response. I bit my lip as I imagined what she would say, what she would do. Knowing my sister, the most likely answer would be that she would crack up in a fit of laughter.

"Really?" she said inquisitively. "I bet she likes you. I mean, what's not to like?" She gave me a warm, sisterly hug, and I didn't cringe away.

"Alright class, settle down it's time to start today's lesson," Professor Leeroy said impatiently. No one had noticed him as he strutted out of his office.

Professor Leeroy is short and chubby. His black hair is starting to recede and gray, and his face looks smashed together with a pair of spectacles sitting upon the edge of his nose. He was the kind of professor that kids tend to make fun of and mock, especially when they heard his nasally voice.

"Today we will make the Veritaserum Truth potion. This potion is often used in courts to tell if a witness or suspect is lying. You will use it on each other. Decide amongst yourselves who will be the first to drink the potion. When you are finished deciding, turn to page 22 of your potions books for instructions then proceed to come up to the front of the class to get the ingredients." He turned around and wrote everything on the board. And he continued babbling about the history of truth potions. I knew we wouldn't do the potion today because he gives us a lecture the day before we actually do it.

I became extremely bored, so I started doodling on the inside of my potions book when Danielle passed me a note

_When did you start liking Em?_ She wrote in her perfect handwriting. I snuck an inquiring glance at her before writing my own message.

**Last year when I saw her flirting with some guy in Hufflepuff and I got jealous... so that's when I knew I didn't want her to be with any other guy**. I responded in my not so neat handwriting

_Aw that's sweet 3 _

**Shut up**

_Hahaha_

**Professor Leeroy looks like a potato with hair**

_Yeah he does hahaha. By the way, that was totally random. Way to change the subject._

"You are dismissed," Leeroy interrupted in his annoying high pitched voice.

"Well that was boring," I said to Danielle.

"How would you know, you weren't paying attention?" she reprimanded.

"Neither were you," I shot back, unsuccesfully trying not to laugh.

"True. Pinky swear you won't tell anyone my secret. I won't tell anyone yours either," she said holding out her pinky.

"Alright." We shook pinkies, as we used to do when we were younger, but never felt the need to drop the habit.

I'm glad I told Danielle. I wanted to get that off my chest. I need to talk to Em… but why am I so afraid of rejection?

**Any thoughts? Let me know what you think!**

**Again thanks to my awesome BETA DrooblesandDrachma… your amazing!**

**Luv u Duble D!**

**- Peacelovesaxaphone (PLS)  
**


	4. Quddich Tryouts

**Well this is an extremely long chapter. But it's good I hope. Lots of surprises and romance.**

**Hope it meets harry potter standards!!!**

**Danielle POV**

_2 ½ months later_

"Tryouts for the Qudditch teams start today!!!" Albus shouted, running towards us eagerly and somewhat erratically. "Sorry," he mumbled as he bumped into a disdainful Slytherin.

"Yes, we know. We are trying out," Julius said messing up his hair.

"What position?" he asked him excitedly.

"Chaser," he replied, smiling wryly.

"Me too!" Albus said. He grinned, in his little boy way.

"Yes, we know. You've only told us a million times," James said, exasperated at his younger brothers insistence to repeat the obvious.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous. You two are trying out again right?" Al asked James and me.

"Yeah, I'm trying out for beater," I said rolling my eyes, sharing James aggravated-ness.

"And I'm trying out for seeker again," James added.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late," came Fred as he walked in, fully clothed in his garnet and gold Quidditch uniform.

"Hey. I guess you already assume you'll be beater, aye?" Julius questioned with a sly grin. Fred was being... well, Fred. Not exactly arrogant, but fully confident in himself - to the point you could say arrogant.

"Well I wanted to get a head start," he looked to the doorway of the great hall where Em walked up. She came over and took a seat next to him when he picked up 2 waffles and started pouring on maple syrup.

"Hey Em," He said flashing her a toothy grin."

"So I'm guessing you're trying out today right?" She said with a giggle.

"I'm just getting a head st-"

Their conversation was interrupted as a flurry of feathers and hoots floated down from the top of the ceiling. Owls of all shapes and sizes flew down to meet their humans, dropping packages (and who-knows-what else) on the people below.

"Mail's here," Albus said. Fred playfully glared at him.

"Obviously," he scoffed. His face lit up. "Hey, we have packages!"

My owl is named Oreo. I did a research project on muggle desserts, and one that seemed to stick was the "Milk's favorite cookie." After my first owl died, I was lucky enough to find this one at the Magical Managerie. The name Oreo was exactly the word to describe him; spotted black and white.

Fred's owl's name is Rumbles because she has the habit of purring when she she's relaxed or excited. Simple enough, though I imagine he could have used more originality. She's a unique bird for sure. She is gray with a white face and some black in places.

Oreo and Rumbles swooped down and dropped two large packages in front of us. They landed on the table with a thunk and made the food bounce on their plates. The brown covering on the gifts looked as if any caution whatsoever had been taken in wrapping them, it was small and slight.

Everyone at our table walked over and crowded around us. We do this whenever someone gets a package. It's almost instant. Some part of their brains is hot-wired to think, Ooh, package, present, gift, I must go see!

Fred and I looked at each other at the same time and started ripping through the beige wrapping on the outside, unveiling a large box. Taped to the top was a note:

_This should help you with your tryouts today. I have a friend who gave me two copies before he's released them to stores, so I hope it gives you luck that you don't need, because you're an amazing player_

_- Dad_

I excitedly opened the box to find there was a brand new Nimbus 3000 and a new beater's club.

I looked over at Fred whose jaw was slightly slacked. We were currently using Uncle Fred's and Dad's brooms and clubs because they are special; yet it was a great feeling to have my own.

"Wow, that's a nice broom," said Julius gawking at it from over my shoulder. He whistled, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, it is," I said breathlessly, enjoying the closeness while it lasted.

"Can I have your attention please?" McGonagall said into her wand using the spell that made your voice much louder than it really is.

"For everyone who is trying out for Quidditch today, Slytherin is going from 10-11 o' clock, Ravenclaw from 11-12 o' clock, Gryffindor 12-1 o' clock, and Hufflepuff after lunch from 1:45-2:45. Since today is Saturday there are no classes." A short chorus of cheers erupted from some unruly students before her penetrating stare stopped them cold. "So it would be nice for those of you who are not trying out to come out and support your peers. Also we have the names of this year's captains. The following people may step forward." She paused and looked out at the audience.

"Slytherin's captain is Mr. Scorpius Malfoy, who is the seeker, and co-captain is Miss Mildred Goyle, who is a chaser for the Slytherin team," she announced, followed by a roar of applause and cheers came from the Slytherin table as they walked to the front.

"Hufflepuff 's captain is Miss Penelope Griffith, who is the keeper, and the co-captain is Mr. Jonathan Keezy, a chaser." Again, more applause as the two walked up.

"Ravenclaw's captain is Mr. Gregory Hyfer who is a Keeper and Mr. Benjamin Riley who is a Beater," Once again cheers were coming from the Ravenclaw table.

"Gryffindor's captain is Miss Danielle Weasley, who is a beater for her team, and Mr. Julius McCarthy, who is a chaser."

What? That's so awesome! I've always wanted to be captain! Omigod, and to be one with Julius makes it better. I tried to pull myself together as I walked up. I looked out at Fred who was cheering for me. I know he wanted to be captain too but he was being very supportive. What a brother.

My legs were wobbling as I found myself standing up at the front, next to Julius, in front of all of these people. I looked over at him. It was annoying yet satisfying that every time I look at him my breath stops and my heart skips a beat. I… I think I love him. Wow I can't believe it.

"Put your hands together for this year's Quidditch captains!" McGonagall said as everyone got up and cheered us on.

"Keep in mind that even though some of our captains are taking the positions of only one player, we always need backups in case they get hurt so don't become discouraged," she added when she saw some solemn people.

"Alright, Slytherins if you are trying out your up in 15 minutes so get dressed and be out there 10 o' clock sharp." Many Slytherins got up and headed towards the pitch.

I turned to Julius and gave him a congratulatory hug. We probably hugged a little longer than necessary, but I really didn't care at that moment.

"Mind if I cut in mate?" Fred asked

"Of course"

Fred gave me one of his bear hugs that made me feel good.

"I'm so proud of you. You deserve it more than any other bloke in this school," he said making me laugh

"Thanks, but I'm sorry you weren't chosen"

"It's alright… and we'll still be on the same team"

"What makes you so sure you'll be on the team" I countered playfully.

"Well I'm pretty close with the captain you know"

"Well you make an excellent point there," and with that we started laughing.

"Congrats on being captain," said a familiar deep voice from behind me.

"Thanks Scorpius, you too" I said

"Well I'll see you at tryouts," I said seeing as he wasn't carrying on the conversation.

"Wait I have to tell you something," he said grabbing my shoulder. I looked at his hand and saw a silver ring on it. On the outside of the ring there was a snake skin pattern with a green jewel in the middle.

"Yes?"

"I'm not like my father, he can be cruel at times and I realize that my family's history with your family isn't good, but I'm nothing like my father. I don't even know why I'm in Slytherin. The truth is I wanted to be in Ravenclaw like my brother is. What I'm saying is I'm really not a bad guy," I could see the truth in his eyes, his green eyes. Something inside of me told me not to trust him because of the crest on his robes, but I knew that I could.

"I believe you" I said and gave him an awkward hug. "If ever want to talk to someone or if you just need a friend I'm here"

"Thanks," he said with a huge smile on his face.

I looked over at Julius and Fred who were glaring something awful at us. I walked over to them.

"What's with the glaring?" I asked

"Why were you talking to that bloke let alone hugging him?" asked Julius irritably. Man he was cute when he was angry and jealous.

"He's not a bad guy. He just opened up to me. He told me that despite his doosh bag of a father and our family's history he's a good guy and I believe that. I mean have you two actually talked to him?" I said exacerbated.

"No" he said. "I'm sorry it's just his father and mine never got along so I guess I'm a little bitter. If you're willing to change so am I,"

"Well in that case follow me," I said.

We walked toward the front of the school when we ran into Albus.

"Hey guys! That's so cool you guys are captains! How come you two were chosen instead of James or Fred?" he asked questionably.

"Well specific people come to each game the year the team's captains graduate. Then they pick people who they think have talent, leadership, and good sportsmanship then they pick a captain and co captain. So we will be captains until we graduate," I explained.

"Oh that makes sense," then he gave me a hug and walked away.

"So where were we going?" He asked

"Follow me" I said not letting him guess. I took his hand in mine and we walked to the lake. We walked to the tall tree and stopped.

"Okay I give up what am I supposed to be looking at?" He asked. I laughed because that was my response when he took me to his hideout.

"Here climb up the tree" I said repeating his words. He climbed to find a place similar to but instead of two seats there was one large one like a loveseat. On the side of tree by the seat I carved I with my wand: _Julius and Danielle_. He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"You made this?" He said with disbelief.

"Yeah. When I saw your hideout I wanted to make one too for us. You're the only other person besides me that knows it's here," I explained.

"I thought maybe we could talk for a bit," I said.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" he asked taking a seat.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?"

"The day you came out to watch the sunrise with me and you saw me trip and fall on my face because of that bloody branch" he said shyly.

"When I was in fifth grade I got stuck in a desk" I said

"Hahaha, how does that even happen?"

"I don't even know" I said and together we started laughing. We were practically doubled over laughing that I almost fell out of the tree.

"Danielle!" He shouted and grabbed me by the waist and effortlessly lifted me back up.

"Are you alright?" He asked hugging me close to him.

"Yeah just a little embarrassed" I said feeling my cheeks turning red.

"It's alright, but you scared the living hell out of me. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you-," I cut him off because I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me," I said.

I sat leaning against him with his arm around me for a while. We looked out at the lake, talked about ourselves and got to know each other better. As I leaned against him I realized him chest was very toned and muscular… more so than I thought.

After what seemed like hours I finally asked him what time it was.

"11:34, we'd better get moving because we should get there a bit early since we are captains now," he said smiling at me.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna leave" I said into his chest. It was true I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Don't worry we'll be back here again for sure" he winked at me and we climbed down the tree.

We walked together to the common room and I hated leaving him to go change, but he said he would meet me down here and we would walk to the pitch together. I quickly got in my uniform and partial padding, and grabbed my broomstick and club. I walked down the stairs to find him waiting for me.

When we got to the pitch we saw the end of the Ravenclaw tryouts, Al was in the middle of trying out. We didn't want to make him nervous so we snuck in and took a seat beside Rose and Fred.

The ref threw up the quaffle and he zoomed over and snatched it. He was going fast and when someone tried to block him he spun upside down and threw the quaffle into the goal. The Keeper didn't even know what hit him.

Cheers came from the audience, but it didn't faze him. The quaffle was once again thrown, but someone else had gotten there first. The person got cornered by two chasers so he threw the ball to Al who swiftly threw it in the goal. I looked over to Greg the captain who looked like he was impressed by Al's abilities.

Al landing gracefully by his friends who were giving him high fives and praising his skills.

"Alright we've made our decision." He looked over at Ben.

"The Keeper is me. Keeper substitute is Lea Newburry,"

"Chasers are Craig Brunswick, Albus Potter, and Peter Vickson. Chaser substitute is William Justly," we got up and cheered for Al who looked over at us and looked shocked, and then he smiled and pumped his fist in the air.

"Beaters are co captain Ben and Theodore Derricks. Beater substitute is Lindsey Erving"

"Seeker is Nicholas Tyson. Seeker substitute is Al Potter," We got up and cheered. Al looked dumbfounded.

"But I didn't tryout for that position," he said in disbelief.

"Yes, but you ride your broom extremely fast. And you got to that quaffle even quicker. Just to prove it, Ben release the snitch," He did as he was told and Al's eyes tracked where the snitch was headed. In a matter of seconds he was after the snitch. It tried to fake him out but he was ready for it. He cut off the snitch and caught it. He glided down staring at the snitch in his hand,

"Wow" he said surprised at himself.

"Nice going lad. Alright everyone needs to help clean up because Gryffindor's tryouts start in a few minutes," said Greg loudly.

Julius got up and walked toward the field. I put on my beater padding and picked up my broom and club.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked him "I'd say we should do chasers, beaters, then seeker," I said making a plan in my head.

"Sounds good. Do you want to try out your new broom?"

"Yeah. I'll just ride around a bit then I want you to send up a bludger so I can try out my club"

"Alright"

I mounted and pushed off the ground. _This thing goes crazy fast!_ I let go off the broom with one hand and was able to stay balanced very well. I let go with both hands and still was steady. _I like this broom _I thought to myself. I slowed down and landed next to a very shocked Julius.

"Wow" we both said at the same time. He handed me the Club and I went up about 95 ft. I looked out at the view that I had missed over the summer. You can see everything from this high.

"Alright send up the bludger!" I shouted

"Okay!" he called back he released both within a few seconds of each other. I braced myself for the first one analyzing the ball as it came closer and closer then- WHACK! I send it soaring back downwards. I prepared my self for the next one. WHACK! I got the same results for the second one.

I saw Fred catch one of them and Julius catch the other. I went back down and landed next to them.

"That's a nice club," said Julius with one of his famous crooked smiles.

I looked around and saw people starting to walk up.

"Let's do this," said Julius with determination in his eyes.

"Alright first up are beaters. There is one open spot, and one open substitute spot," he said.

"For the tryout we will put you in groups of two, because there are two beaters per team. Your goal is to keep the bludger away from your teammates. If one hits them you've blown it. For now chasers don't have to do anything really, just kind of fly around." I said.

"Alright pair up!" said Julius taking authority for the time being.

After they paired up, I gave each of them a group number. The chasers took off and sort of flew around the area. When group one got ready, I released the bludgers. I knew right away Fred was going to be beater, but I wanted to give everyone a fair chance… and we always need backups.

This group was okay, but neither one of them put a lot of strength into their hits and a bludger almost hit one of the chasers which isn't a good sign. I was looking around at the other people who were trying out. I recognized a lot of them from the team last year and some of my friends. I glanced over at Fred that looked totally at ease. He obviously figured he would make the team since I was captain. He was talking to Em who was trying out for Chaser again. She was really good and I'm not just saying that as her friend, but as the captain.

Em and I looked at each other at the same time. I waved at her and she returned it with a smile showing her braces. Her mom didn't want to just fix her teeth the normal way so she has to suffer through them for another year.

Next up was Fred. I knew he was going to do awesomely. He was paired up with Victoria Smith.

After everyone was ready I released the bludgers. Fred rocketed toward it and smacked it out of the way of the chasers. Then he did the same thing with the other one except that one went straight towards the ground making a dent in the grass. We released the last bludger and Victoria went after this one. She too hit it out of the way. She didn't have very good balance though. Because of the force she exerted on the bludger she fell off her broom. She was hanging onto the end when she let go she kept falling. It was like a car crash. You can't help or look away. Fred flew underneath her and caught her less than 5 feet from the ground. Everyone started to applaud his heroic action.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and wouldn't let go of him. That's when Em intervened. She walked over to them and put her hands on her hips.

"Um you landed, you can let go now," she said in a snarky voice.

Victoria blushed and walked away.

"What was that for?" he said with a scowl.

"Well she kissed you on the cheek and I'm sure you were happy about her not wanting to let you go,"

"Wait… are you jealous of Victoria?" he said amused.

"Of course not," but the red creeping up her face told otherwise. She started to walk away looking like she was about to cry. Fred ran up and grabbed her hand.

"Listen I hardly know Victoria. One kiss on the cheek won't change the way I feel about you," I could see the sincerity in his eyes that are just below his bangs.

"Oh. Well how exactly do you feel about me?" she asked taking a step closer to him.

"Em, I really like you. I'm sorry I-" but he was cut off by Em who kissed him full to the mouth. Fred dropped his broomstick and put his hand on her back. She one hand tangled in his hair and one on his back. She had to reach up to him because of his height. I hated to ruin their moment, but we had a tryout going on. I walked over to them.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but we are kind of in the middle of a tryout right now," I said uncomfortably.

"Oh right sorry" said Fred with a wide smile on his face to match Em's.

"Well you were in the middle of your tryout. Would you like to finish?"

"Sure, one more thing". He turned to Em. "So you like me too I'm guessing," he said to Em with a grin.

"Yes" she said playing along with the obvious remark.

"Alright come on Fred," I said trying to move him along.

He turned around and gave Em one more kiss before picking up his broomstick and walking toward the pitch. I looked at Em who I didn't think I had ever seen this happy. I gave her thumbs up before turning around and walking toward the tryout.

**Fred POV**

Wow.

She likes me! Woo hoo!!! That was an awesome kiss. I was pumped and I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I mounted and took off flying high in the sky. I saw Victoria who was glaring at Em.

"What's your problem with Em?" I asked feeling protective.

"Where to start? Well I don't like her attitude, I don't like the fact you like her instead of me, and I just don't like her," she said in a stuck up voice. What's her problem? I hardly know her.

"You don't know Em or me. Em is the best person I know. And I hardly know you. How can I like someone I don't know?" I asked getting irritated.

"You're a nice guy and you deserve someone better than her… like me,"

"If my heart did belong to someone else, you're the last person I would give it to,"

She rode away from me and I meant every word I said. My heart belongs to Amelia Ivory.

The rest of tryouts were pretty much awkward and I hit every bludger. Victoria wouldn't come near me so it threw off her game. I landed and went to sit by Em to watch the rest of the tryouts.

"Your heart belongs to me?" she said with a grin.

"Yes it does."

She took my hand in hers and we stayed like that for the remainder of the beater tryouts.

**Danielle POV**

Seeker tryouts were next. James was obviously the best one here. He inherited his seeker skills from his father.

For the tryout they had to catch the snitch, of course. Dad's friend owns a quidditch store. I assume he's the same guy who sent Fred and I the broom sticks and clubs. He invented bludgers that have you can control. They only work for practicing not for gaming purposes. We use those instead of using beaters so it'll be easier to stay focused on the people trying out.

James was up first. I released the snitch.

"Alright. Ready. Set. Go!" I said. He took off at an amazing speed flying and always ready for the snitch's next move. He caught the snitch 3 times in five minutes which is impressive even for Harry Potter's son. It was obvious without having to see the rest that he was going to be out seeker.

I daydreamed for the rest of the seeker tryouts. I thought about the tree incident and Julius's chest under my head. He was really strong. I wonder how it gets that way…

"Danielle?" Julius asked shaking me slightly. I shook my head and came back to reality to find Julius's Bright blue eyes inches from mine.

"Oh sorry just daydreaming," I said casually.

"Okay well Chasers are about to start tryouts, want to explain?"

"Sure"

"Alright for this tryout you need to get into groups of three. To be a chaser you not only have to be able to do offense which is putting the quaffle through the hoop, you also have to be a defender and make the keeper's job easier. Basically you have to try to keep the ball from getting close to the keeper. We will do Keeper substitute tryouts at the same time. So keepers go with Julius, and Chasers, come with me," I said walking a few yards then stopping.

I looked at Em and smiled. I could see the adrenaline pulsing through her veins and the look of pure excitement yet determination on her face. I split the group of 12 into 4 groups. I put Em with two people I knew weren't good so she would look even better. I know I shouldn't do that because it's unfair, but I don't care.

Em was in group 1. They mounted their brooms and took off. Em glided through the air. The other two had a bit of a hard time. I did a happy dance in my head. We had to pick one from each group so I knew she would be one.

The keeper got in the goal and looked resolute. They got into their position against group two who were acting as offense.

I tossed up the quaffle and Em went racing after it. Two defenders went racing at her at the same time. She was ready for them and dipped her broom toward the ground. They rammed into each other as Em flew back up and chucked the ball into the goal. It was amazing. I could hear Fred cheering and doing his high pitched annoying whistle. She merely smiled and flew back to her original position. The other two looked baffled and glum because they knew they wouldn't get it.

Em's tryout continued down the same path of awesomeness. Another great play was when she immediately got the quaffle, and a defender rammed into her knocking her off her broom. She held on with her legs though. She was upside down still riding her broom, her hair covering her eyes she made a shot right down the middle. Her broom lowered itself to 5 ft off the ground when she let go falling on her knee. Fred rushed to the field to help her up. He put his arm around her waist saying "That was awesome! And you should have seen the look on their face after they rammed into each other!" He looked at her and gave her a quick kiss.

I walked towards them.

"So are you two going to constantly snog each other now?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"I don't know, it's just kind of spontaneous," he said simply shrugging his shoulders.

I dropped my voice to a whisper "Don't tell anyone but you're on the team" I said nonchalantly.

She pumped her fist and gave Fred a good snogging. He lifted her up and twirled her around.

"Okay you seriously you did that on purpose," I said sarcastically. I shook my head and walked away to sit through the rest of tryouts.

There were a few people that caught my eye but it seemed like forever. Em came back to do her defense part of the tryout and did it remarkably. The only other people who really stood out were Harrison McKeily, Dean Messina, and Jakob Peterson.

Tryouts were then over and Julius and I talked about the team. We put all of our friends and family in of course, but we didn't just do it because we loved them. We did it because they were truly amazing players.

"Alright everyone gather around!" Julius shouted,

"Everyone did really well today, but unfortunately we can't pick everyone for the team. We encourage you to practice and try again next year," wow I sound so cheesy.

"Alright so Keeper is Julius here and substitute is Samantha Manring"

"Chasers are Em Ivory, Harrison McKeily, and Dean Messina. Substitute is Jakob Peterson."

"Seeker is James Potter and substitute is Xavier Jenkins."

"Beaters are Fred Weasley and I. Substitute is Regina Hoffner." Victoria looked as though she was about to have a fit, but I honestly didn't care as she stomped away. She picked on the wrong girl to mess with.

"Well that's all the positions. Substitutes are required to attend practice because there's a good chance you'll be able to play at one point diring the season. Quidditch is a violent game. We have practices on Monday and Thursday. The first one is on Monday for an hour before dinner. Everyone on the team has an obligation to be there unless you have legitimate reason not to. Everyone is dismissed." I said walking toward Julius.

"Well that went well" I said grinning.

"Yeah it did actually… We make a good team," He said

"Yes we do," I said sensing a hidden meaning behind his response.

**Sooo. Waddya think???? Let me know cuz I need reviews!!!!!!! They give me warm fuzzies**

**Thanks again to my wonderful editor DrooblesandDrachma who is not only a great writer… but a good friend.**

**-PLS**


	5. Transfiguration

**I'm sooooo excited.**

**Spring Break is next week!!!!!!!!**

**Lots of time to write and what not. Also I got my first story alert from danie568!!! I appreciate it. Now for a disclaimer!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter no matter how much I want to. The only thing I own are my characters not mention in the stories at all**

**Julius POV **

I walked into Transfiguration class and took a seat next to Danielle, who smiled at me, taking my breath away. Fred told me recently that he thinks she likes me, but I don't have the guts to tell her how I feel about her. Being captains together on the Quidditch team has brought us closer. I've learned things about her that I never knew before. Like, for instance, the fact that she and Fred are really close.

"Hey Julius," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hiya... um I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday...." Being fourth years, we are allowed to go.

"Sure I'd love to," she said, just as Professor Orcaros walked in.

"Alright class how is everyone this morning?" she asked with a pleasant tone of voice.

Professor Orcaros is by far my, and everyones, favorite teacher. She's nice, funny, and sarcastic. Kind of short, she has brown straight hair and brown eyes. She's tan and in her late twenties - possibly early thirties. I couldn't tell; I just knew she was young.

"Today we will learn how to make objects move and walk around. The spell for this is Ambulas." She pointed her wand at the glass of water on her desk.

"Ambulas," she said said loudly - for added effect - waving her wand. He glass of water started walking up on it's new two feet. The class oohed and ahhed. The water could not see where it was going and promptly fell off her desk.

"Oops. That's not supposed to happen. Now class, when you do this spell make sure the glass isn't near the edge of a desk," she said laughing at herself.

"Reparo," she said, reparing her shattered glass, then cleaning up her water with "Scourgify."

"Alright, class, everyone come up here and get a stuffed bear. This is the first thing you'll transfigure today. The heavier the object, the harder the spell is to perform. If you do well you'll move on to a heavier object. One person from your group may come up to get supplies,"

"I'll get it," I said, trying to be a gentleman for Danielle. I walked up to the front and grabbed a stuffed bear with a bowtie on it. The bow tie was green with purple stripes. It looked pretty funny to me. I walked back to my seat and placed the bear on the table. Danielle burst out laughing.

"Of all the stuffed bears to pick, this is the one you chose?" We started laughing together.

"Ladies first."

"Oh alright," she said sarcastically.

She put on a look of concentration and pointed her wand at the bear.

"Ambulas." With that, the stuffed, bowtie-necked bear stood up and started walking across the table. I caught him just before he hit the floor. She broke off the spell and lowered her wand. Teddy stopped trying to walk in my hand. I placed him on back on the table.

I concentrated on the cute little bear and raised my wand.

"Ambulas," I said simply. The bear started walking to the edge of the table toward its doom. Then I thought of something. Maybe if I move my hand in the direction I want the bear to move, he'll move. Right before he fell off the table I move my hand to the left. The bear followed. I made him walk toward a very surprised Danielle. Then I turned him around again and jerked my hand forward causing him to run.

Professor Orcaros walked up and gave me a pat on the back. I broke off the spell, leaving the bear limp and lifeless.

"Excellent job Mr. McCarthy, 15 points to Gryffindor," she said. She quickly walked away to the bookshelf, walked back, and sat a book on the table. "Now see how well you do with this one." She smiled at me before walking away to read the Daily Prophet at her desk. I glanced around the classroom.

There were many of her possessions scattered around the classroom. There was also a giant bookshelf full of what looked like mini crystal balls. I've never figured out what they do, but I see her look at them every now and then. There's also a large elevated chest on one corner of the classroom that hold what I believe to be a Pensieve, or a place to store your memories. I'd have to ask her about it sometime….

The rest of class went by pretty quickly. I was day-dreaming half of the time about so many things. Danielle; what might happen at Hogsmeade; and a bunch of random things like Quidditch and more Danielle . I started becoming curious as to why Professor Orcaros might have the need for a Pensieve…

"Alright class you are dismissed," Professor Orcaros said. "Please put your objects on the table on your way out." We packed up our things. Lunch was next and I could practically hear my stomach growling. I looked over at Danielle who was waiting at the door for me. I wanted to ask Professor Ocaros a question so I told her to go on without me and save me a seat.

I walked up to Professor.

"Professor?" I asked her.

"Yes Mr. McCarthy?"

"Is that a Pensieve?" I inquired pointing to the chest.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious… what sort of memories do you have in there?"

"Just average memories. I like to empty out my brain every now and then so I can have room for future ones."

"Really? Because usually people use a Penieve to clear their minds of painful memories they want to forget about, or happy memories they want to come back and look at later. I don't mean to pry I'm just curious,"

"It's nothing you should worry about Julius, It's the past

"I just worry about you Professor. You're too young to have to go through things that are painful."

"Yes… well… you should get to lunch…. I heard its roast beef sandwiches today. Goodbye." She showed me the way out, looking lost in her thoughts… or memories.

**So what do you think will happen next??? **

**Let me know what you think. Doesn't that rectangular green and white button look so clickable?**

**Again that thanks to my awesome editor DrooblesandDrachma. You rock and this story would not be possible without you!!!!**

**-PLS**


	6. Memories

**Alright so this chapter is pretty dark over all. Professor Orcaros has some pretty shocking yet painful memories to say the least. It's kind of hard for me to write about other people you really care about die because it's only happened to me once.**

**Let me know what you think!!!**

**Professor Orcaros POV**

He was right. I had way too many memories on my mind that were painful. Lost love. I saw many people I love die right in front of me. I almost died. I've seen so many things that will forever haunt me. All the things I've seen wouldn't have mattered to me if I had someone to help me…. But I lost that person.

I walked over to the Pensieve and open the chest. I wanted to see one memory in particular. It was during a happier time in my life. I put in the memory and stuck my face in to see a wonderful familiar memory….

_I saw him sitting under the tree. He had his hand on his cheek looking as though he was deep in thought, staring at the lake. I walked up and took a seat next to him. After a few seconds he acknowledged my presence by putting his arm around my shoulder and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I put my head on his chest and felt totally at ease with the world._

"_Alyssa?" he said_

"_Yes?"_

"_I have to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you'll respond to it." _

"_You can tell me anything."_

"_I love you."_

_I responded by kissing him. It wasn't like any other kiss, this was different. It was light and gentle; it was the best kiss he had ever given me._

_I looked up at him and told him exactly what I wanted to say._

"_I love you too Fred," I said giving him another kiss._

I felt myself sobbing. I reached out and touched him, but felt nothing. I wanted so badly to touch him and tell how much I love him, but I can't now.

The scene changed around me. I looked around noticing I was in the Great hall. It didn't look the way it did now. There were pieces missing from the walls and the ceiling. There were corpses laying everywhere.

I knew where I was.

This is the place of the war verses the death eaters.

This is the place where Harry Potter defeated Voldemort once and for all.

This is the place I lost my true love.

I pulled myself out of the Penseive because I knew what memory this was. I didn't want to see it.

I sat on the ground and sobbed and let out every emotion that I was feeling.

I looked at my watch and realized classes start in ten minutes. It was free period for 4th years and up though. My next class wasn't for an hour. I looked at my self in the mirror. My face was red and puffy. I pointed the wand at my face.

"_Degorgio"_ I said. Immediately the puffiness went away. I blew my nose and started wiping my face with my sleeve. I heard people in the hallways and quickly opened the door. I saw Julius walking passed just as I wiped my face with my sleeve. He looked stunned. He could tell I had been crying. He walked over.

"Is there something wrong Professor?" He asked with sincerity.

"Um… no I'm fine," My voice told otherwise. It was broken and shaky.

"No you're not fine. Do you need to talk? If you do you can always talk to me." I wanted to say yes. He was my favorite student and I needed to talk, but for some reason I couldn't. I am so afraid to let people in. whenever I do they always seem to let me down.

"There's nothing to say…. It's just a memory," I could tell that wasn't the truth. The look on his face said he wasn't done with this.

"Okay. When you're ready to talk, let me know," he said with a half hearted smile before he walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

**Julius POV**

I lay in my bed tossing and turning thinking about Professor Orcaros.

_What happened to her? Why was she crying? Was the memory that bad?_

I decided instead of thinking about it, waiting for her to tell me, I would find out for myself.

I looked over at James who was curled up in a ball breathing heavily.

"Pst… James. Jaaammmeesss." I whispered. He obviously didn't hear me so I took one of my pillows and chucked it at his head.

"Huh? Bloody hell Julius what did you do that for?"

"I need to use your invisibility cloak. Where is it?"

"It's at the bottom of my middle drawer. I'm going to go to sleep now,"

I got the cloak and covered myself with it. I walked out of the boy's dormitory.

I walked out to find Danielle on the couch asleep with a book on her chest and one leg dangling off the side. I smiled a little and walked over to her. I took the book off of her chest and put her other leg on the couch. I found a blanket and put in over her body then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

I walked out and pulled out my wand.

"_Lumos" _I whispered.

My wand started glowing and I walked down the hall. I thought I heard something and quickly put my wand out. I slowly crept to the end of the hallway where I could barely see a couple snogging each other.

I slowly walked past them and kept walking.

I got to Professor Orcaros' room and tried to open it but found it was locked. I still wonder why people lock doors at Hogwarts because there's a spell for unlocking doors….

"_Alohomora_" I said quietly. I heard a click and walked in.

I slowly walked to the back of the classroom and came up to the Pensieve.

I opened it and saw a pool of… memories. I put my head in a felt the earth rushing toward me.

_I found myself in a hallway. I looked over and saw… Fred? No it couldn't be… wait a minute I remember him telling me once that his Dad named him after his dead brother, but I didn't realize they were twins._

_Fred had his arm around… Professor Orcaros? And they were walking. They looked like they were in love. They were probably sixth or seventh years._

_He gave her a kiss on the cheek, but that was evidently not enough for her because she faced him and gave him a kiss on the mouth. They were snogging for a few minutes when Danielle's Dad George walked over and gave him a smack on the head. Fred gave her one more kiss before chasing after his brother._

_Then Ginny walked over. I could have sworn it was Danielle for a minute but Danielle is a bit taller, has more freckles, and has blue green eyes not green eyes._

"_Wow you really love him don't you Alyssa?" she asked in aw._

"_Yeah I do actually," she said staring off into space. "When are you going to tell Harry you like him?"_

"_I'm not sure I ever will. He probably doesn't like me."_

"_You're kidding right? Have you seen the way he looks at you? I know Harry well and you're the only person in this school he looks at that way."_

"_Really?"_

"_Positive," _

"_Good to know," she said giddy with excitement._

The scene changed around me.

_I was sitting on the edge of a bed. Lying in the bed was a nine year old Orcaros. Suddenly there was a loud thud from downstairs. She woke with a start. She pulled the covers from underneath her and ran. I followed behind her. Her parents were cornered by a person in a cloak. She shrieked and the cloaked person turned and looked at her. He raised his wand and spoke and a creepy voice._

"_I wish you no harm. It's your parents who are at fault. So if you'll just run along and let me take care of them, you'll be alright."_

"_Over my dead body," she said bravely, but I could tell she was shaking._

"_That can be arranged," he said raising his wand._

"_Ava-" _

"_NO!!! WAIT DON'T HURT HER. DO WHAT YOU WISH WITH US, BUT PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!!!!!!" her mom yelled horrifyingly._

"_Very well. Now child you will see what happens to people who question the power of the Dark Lord," He turned and raised his wand._

"_Crucio," Both of her parents cringed and fell to the floor. The little girl who sounded so brave was now screeching and started to cry. I wanted to hold and tell her everything would be okay, but I could do nothing._

_Her parents stopped moving. They were dead. The man smiled at her and left the house. His job had been done. She ran to her room and crawled under the covers. She sobbed and sobbed. _

The scene once again changed around me.

_I looked around me and noticed I was in the Great Hall. It didn't look the way it usually did. There were large chunks missing from the walls and the ceiling. There were also corpses and blood everywhere. I knew what this was._

_This is the setting of the final showdown between Voldemort and Harry. This must be the battle for Harry. These are all the people who love Harry and are willing to risk their lives to protect him._

_I looked around and saw Professor Orcaros and Fred standing side by side. They were talking to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Percy, George, and some others. _

_Just then a man in a cloak came up. I looked over at Professor and saw her tense up. _

_This was the man who killed her parents._

"_So we meet again," he said in his child molester voice._

"_Stay the hell away from me," she said coldly._

"_No need for profanity Alyssa," he said with a laugh._

"_You'd better step back," Fred said boldly. _

"_Hahahahaha what are you going to do to me boy? I'm with the Dark Lord. As for you girly I'm going to do what I should have done to you eight years ago,"_

_She knew what was coming. He was going to kill her._

_She turned to Fred and started snogging him. Them she reluctantly pulled away._

"_I love you. I will never love anyone else no matter what happens."_

"_I love you too," then he hugged her._

"_Avad Kedavra," he shouted. Fred turned and jumped in front of the beam. He fell with a thunk. She screamed and started crying. She knelt down and started shaking him knowing he was dead. The killer started cackling like a maniac. Then she suddenly stood up._

"_Deletrius!" she yelled. He turned into a pile of ash. Then she went back to mourning with the rest of the people crowded around his corpse._

_She lost three people she loved. _

_She almost died twice._

"_How dare you kill a death eater!!!" a voice screeched from behind her._

_He raided his wand. He hesitated for a minute._

_"Volarte Ascendele" the person yelled._

_She went flying into the air. She smacked the side of her head and arm into a wall. There was blood all around her._

_Ron went running toward her. He shook her a bit._

_"She's out cold!" he yelled. Some of the Weasley brothers came over to help. Two of them lifted her up because they wanted to be gentle with her._

_I followed them to the hallway._

_They walked her to the infirmary. There were many other brutally injured people lying in the beds._

_Someone came rushing over when they saw the odd way her arm was bent and the blood that was gushing from her head and arm._

_They placed her on an open bed and started tending to her._

_I lifted my head out of the Pensieve. I heard foot steps coming toward the classroom. I put the cloak back on and sat in the corner of the class._

_I realized after I sat down that I forgot to close the chest._

_Professor Orcaros walked in. She had on a robe and she was looking around the classroom. _

_She looked at the Pensieve and immediately knew who was here. _

_"Julius," she said under her breath. _

_"You can come out. I'm not mad at you."_

_I slowly walked to the closet and pulled off the cloak before walking out. I didn't want her to know I had it. I put it under my robe and walked out of the closet._

_"I'm sorry I-" but she cut me off._

_"How much did you see?" she said simply._

_"A lot," I said feeling guilty for looking into her private memories._

_"Don't feel bad, you had every right to know," she said reading my expression._

_"Well I saw you snogging Fred Weasley… you really were in love with him weren't you?"_

_"I was and still am. I told him right before he died I would never love anyone else… and I meant it."_

_"I saw your parents die right in front of you. I saw Fred die right in front of you. The similar thing in both of those situations was that they gave up their lives because they loved you,"_

_"I know they did. When I see your friend Fred in the hallway everyday, it really hurts. They look so much alike and whenever I see him. I see my Fred."_

_"It kind of ironic because He loves Em who kind of looks like you," I said._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. He looks at her the way he looked at you."_

_"Did you see anything else?" she said changing the subject._

_"Well there is one more thing. Right after Fred jumped in front of the curse, you killed the man in the cloak. You didn't have to use dark magic though, because you're better than that. But then another death eater got mad and almost killed you… but he could've just used the killing curse. Why didn't he?"_

_"He was my foster dad. He used to be good. Voldemort used the Imperius curse on him and turned him bad. He has full control of his mind, but something came over him that said not to kill me." _

_"Did you get that scar on the side of your head from when you cracked your head on the wall?"_

_"Yes I did. I also have one on my arm because being thrown at the wall shattered my bone and magic couldn't fully fix it so they had to do it the muggle way." She said rolling up her sleeve to show the scar that spread down her forearm._

_"I'm so sorry. For everything. And even though you've gone through so much hurt, you're still a good person. I truly admire you." _

_"I appreciate that Julius. You should go back to bed. I don't want you to get in trouble. I'll walk you there."_

_We walked to the common room in silence. When we got to the fat lady, she saw Orcaros and opened up. She walked me in. I turned to her._

_"You were a Gryffindor, weren't you?" I whispered._

_She nodded her head knowing what I meant. She was the bravest person I had ever I met._

_I watched her walk away down the hallway before walking back to the boys dormitory. I saw Danielle still sleeping on the couch. I loved her so much, as much as Professor Orcaros loves Fred. I smiled and walked to bed._

_**Sooo what do you think will happen next? Let me know what you think.**_

_**Again thanks to Duble D for all of your support.**_

_**Please review it gives me warm fuzzies.**_

_**-PLS**_


	7. Field Trip

**I really need more reviews guys!!!! The only person I've gotton a review from is DrooblesandDrachma and she's my editor!!!!**

**Anyways hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!**

**P.S If your in gifted at your school send me a review cuz I am too!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Danielle POV**

I walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts class, feeling a little bit on edge; tomorrow was our first game of the season. Julius had been weird in Transfiguration, giving the professor a look of what I thought to be comfort… a lot. When I asked him about it he said it was nothing and quickly changed the subject.

When I walked in I took a seat between Corie and Julius just as Professor Hale walked in. He was a pretty tall teacher with black spiky hair and pale skin. He always dresses casual yet nicely at the same time. He's a cool teacher no doubt.

A few years ago they added a gifted defense against the dark arts class and Julius, Em, Fred and I got in. It's for wizards who think "outside the box." They hired him when it was added.

"Hello, everyone," he said; we replied with a hello professor. I looked at Corie who was reading, yet again. She can never put a book down. Her blue eyes were darting back and forth across the page and her strawberry blonde hair was covering her face. I told her to put the book away so she wouldn't get in trouble. Corie's extremely nice and rarely gets mad at people. She has freckles all over her face and she's pretty tall. She and Em are, like, best friends, as well as with me. She constantly reads the muggle books her mom sends her.

Em was giggling with Fred in the back when Professor Hale told her to shut up… literally. he does that a lot. He also calls us by our first names unlike most teachers.

"Strike!" called Moses, the short Asian kid who gets on her (and everyone's) nerves.

"Shut up, Moses!" she called back stubbornly. Corie started to giggle.

"Anyway, as you all know we've been talking about how to take care of yourself in the real world. Well, now we will put everything we've learned to the test. We are going to spend a week in the Forbidden Forest. You'll get together in groups of five and will rely on your wand for mostly everything. You'll be given a charmed tent that will stock up on food and supplies. But there will be tests and you won't know what they are. Girls and boys may be in the same tent… but not the same bed." Giggles erupted from the group of immature nerds in the front of the class.

"You'll each be given a permission slip to send to your parent/guardian. You'll need them to be returned to me by this Thursday which is two days from now. You may get into your groups now."

I looked at Corie and Julius who nodded as if they could read my mind. Em and Fred walked over already knowing they would be in our group.

"This is going to be so much fun!!!" said Em eagerly.

Professor Hale spent the rest of the class talking about things to bring, preparations, and what not. The gong sounded around the school and Professor motioned for us to stay.

"This may sound like fun now, but it will be hard. Obstacles will be thrown at you when you least expect it and you can't leave the forest. You'll all have your own designated area and you won't have any contact with any other groups. That will be all."

We walked out of class and I thought about what he said. I was daydreaming about the week I'd spend with Julius. I guess I looked dazed because someone was snapping in my face. I looked around for who it was, and saw Corie standing right in front of me.

"Hey, Danielle."

"Hi. I'm really excited about the stay in the forest. How about you?"

"Yeah, me too. The book I'm reading right now is called Maximum Ride. It's about these kids who are mutated birds

"That is by far the most oddest description of a book I have ever heard... where do muggles come up with these ideas?" I asked.

"It's actually really good… You should read them on the trip so you have something to do,"

"Maybe," I said, feeling a strong possibility the answer would be no.

"Lets go to lunch, I'm starved," she said randomly.

As we walked I continued to think about the coming events next week would bring.

* * *

**Did you like it? Moses is this REALLY annoying kid in my gifted class and the chapter is kind of what goes on in my gifted class… of course we don't take field trips to magical forest's only surviving with our magic wands… but you get the idea.**

**So what do you think will happen next?… I'll give you a hint.**

**Em + Fred + alone = you know what **

**Corie + book = not paying attention to what's going on**

**Julius + Danielle + no one else around= ? (I want you to tell me!!!!!!!!!)**

**Please tell me what you want to see happen**

**Should Julius and Danielle get together now or later????**

**-PLS**


	8. Scorpius: Good or Bad?

**I took into account my reviews for this chapter. **

**One word.**

**Scorpius!!!!!!**

* * *

Danielle POV

I sat in the Great Hall, eating French toast while looking for Oreo among the other owls that swooped overhead. I spotted him and Rumbles carrying letters. I knew what letter this was... the returned permission slips for the field trip with Professor Hale into the Forbidden Forest. I was almost finished getting everything together for it.

After breakfast, I was walking out of the great hall when I saw Corie walking and reading. She walked into Scorpius, who seemed taken aback by the strange girl with her nose in a book.

"I'm so sorry, I was walking and I didn't see you and-,"

"It's alright don't worry about it," he said, with a kind smile that showed his perfect white teeth.

I walked over to them. I stared at Scorpius, jaw slightly slacked, who playfully gave me a Gueen of England wave. I lightly punched him in the arm. Corie looked at me, smiled, and walked away continuing to read Maximum Ride: The Final Warning.

"You looked surprised at the fact that I didn't start cussing her out," he said jokingly.

"Well…."

"You still don't believe I'm a good person do you?"

"It's not that I don't believe-,"

"Well, what is it then?" Scorpius looked at me exptectantly.

"It's because of your past. I mean, I've never thought you were a bad person," I said feeling defensive.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I am not a bad person? Tell me what I did to make you believe that I am," he said his voice hurt and soft.

I thought for a minute. I actually couldn't think of anything that he had done. I realized that the stories I had heard of his father's cowardice and crimes and Scorpius's house was the only reason I had something against the poor boy.

"It's not you. I have no doubt that you're a good person. It's just that everyone says how horrible you are, and even though I may not think you are horrible, you haven't given me a reason not to believe it."

"What can I do then?" he inquired in a pleading voice.

"I don't know. I think you should figure it out yourself," I answered and started walking away. He grabbed my arm and pulled my face a few inches from his.

"I'm not sure what I can do, Danielle. I'm telling you I'm a good person. Why is that so hard for you to believe? Because I'm a Slytherin? Because of my father? I need you to tell me. What you think of me, means more to me than what anyone else has to say because… well because I-,"

I grabbed him in a hug. He said everything he needed to say.

"I believe you. That's all you needed to do, just tell me how you are feeling. The reason I thought you were a bad person is because you're a Slytherin honestly. The hat put you there for a reason. But I could be wrong… not all Slytherins are bad… just most of them."

"Thank you. What I was going to say was, I li-,"

"Hey guys what's going on?" said, yep you guessed it. Fred.

"Just, um, talking," said Scorpius awkwardly, like he wasn't sure he was the one to answer.

"Yeah… anyways, Em told me to tell you she wants to talk to you," Fred told me, purposefully ignoring Scorpius, who stood there awkwardly.

"Oh yeah? When did she tell you that? While you two were having a make out session in the janitor's closet?" I shot back. Scorpius was trying not to laugh. Fred's ears turned a bright shade of red.

"Just go to the girl's dormitory!!!" he said knowing I was right.

"Bye Scorpius," I said waving as I walked.

Scorpius sighed behind me. "Goodbye, Danielle," I heard him say as I walked away.

* * *

Scorpius POV

I sighed when Danielle turned around.

"Goodbye, Danielle," I said as she walked away, her ginger hair swishing behind her.

I was in love with her from the moment I laid eyes on her. Yet she hasn't liked me for all the wrong reasons. If only I had known.

I jammed my fists in my pockets and walked down the hallway.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**The next chapter is the forbidden forest!!!!!**

**Lots of action and romance!!!!**

**Props to my Editor DrooblesandDrachma. I made reference to her story Not all Slytherins Are Bad. If you like this story you will like that one too!!!**

**-PLS **


	9. Entering the Forbidden Forest

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while because someone (DrooblesandDrachma) didn't edit my story (DrooblesandDrachma) for a while (DrooblesandDrachma!) But in this person's defense the computer erased it. **

**Anyways here's the long awaited first chapter of the 7 (Possibly 8) chapter Forbidden Forest Section!!!!**

* * *

**Danielle POV**

I looked over my list of things to pack.

_- Clothes for a week. Check._

_- Wand. Check._

_- Various Potions. Check._

_- Toiletries. Check._

_- Sketch pad/paper. Check_

_- Quill and ink. Check._

_- Radio. Check._

_- Candy from Hogsmeade. Double check._

_- Lucky ring from Mom… Check._

I looked down at my hand. My mom gave me this ring right before I got on platform

9 ¾. It it's a gold ring with a garnet stone in the middle. It has her family crest on it. It's been passed down for 4 generation to the oldest girl. It sits happily on my right ring finger.

I picked up my duffle bag and walked out of the Girl's Dormitory. I saw Em who was grinning at me. She was wearing a ring too now that I looked at her hand.

"I never noticed you wearing a ring before," I said.

"I've worn it since my first day at Hogwarts. My mom gave it to me so I wouldn't get homesick. My Dad gave it to her as a Christmas present when they were dating. I never take it off," she said looking down at her ring. It was a regular silver ring. The top half had circles engraved in it. The bottom half had squares engraved. It was simple, but nice.

"Shall we go?"

"Let's," I said as we walked out side by side.

When we got out to the common room, we saw Julius and Fred waiting for us. Em walked up to Fred and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him. And kissed him…. And kissed him. I looked awkwardly at Julius whose eyes were locked on me.

"Oi! If you two are done snogging each other, we should go to the front of the castle before Professor Hale leaves without us," I said irritably, turning away from the awkward moment to the two lip-locked lovebugs. They both blushed and picked up their bags all the while smirking at eachother.

When we got to the front of the castle, Alex practically attacked Em. They did the whole hug and sway thing. Then she saw me and did the same thing.

Alex looks a lot like Em. She wears her hair in a sloppy bun every day like Em used to. It's brown like her eyes. She's really tan too and in good shape.

Karina came over and pried her off of me. I looked over at Kyle who was talking to Julius and Fred. He's a nice guy. Em used to have a crush on him. She has a thing for red heads I guess because his hair is ginger like Fred's, but he keeps it in a buzz cut and he has a million freckles.

Corie walked over to me and Em. She gave us each a hug and did her hand shake with Em where they ball up their fists and moved them up and down moving back and forth. They are alike in so many ways it's kind of scary.

Professor Hale walked out wearing a pair of khaki pants and a sweater; it was late November and the weather was starting to turn cold.

"Alright guys here's what's going to happen. I'm going to take each group to their area. McGonagall gave me special permission to apparate on the grounds when I need to for this project. Anyways, in this area there is a charmed tent. It's about a half acre of land in your area surrounded by trees. If you pass the trees without being told to do so, you'll be given no grade, you'll be disqualified, and I'll take 50 points from each of your houses. This is sort of like a test of everything we have learned so far and a competition. The group that passes the most challenges will win and get the grand prize. First group I'm going to take is the group of Emily, Nicole, Kyle, Maddy and Sofia. Everyone else, stay put until I get back."

They all linked arms and apparated to their area. I was listening to Corie and Em talking about a Muggle book called Twilight. Appearently it's about a girl who falls in love with a vampire. Muggle books make no sense to me at all. Em was saying how hot Jacob Black was while Fred stood there awkwardly with his arm around her waist. She said Fred was hotter though and this seemed to cheer him up a bit. Professor Hale came back.

"Alright next group is Alex, Karina, Muy, Rosa and Shani." He said as they all gathered around. Em ran up and gave Rosa and Muy a hug before they left. Then Alex wanted one too so she gave her one and Karina was right there so she gave another hug. Then she didn't want Shani to feel left out so she gave her one too. Then after all the hugs were given, they apparated to their area. Em walked back and Fred put his arm around her waist again.

Em and Corie continued their Twilight conversation.

"That has to be the weirdest story I've ever heard of next to Maximum Ride," I remarked, leaning against a wall.

"You have to read it for it to make sense," said Corie simply.

"I'm bored of this conversation," said Fred.

"Want me to entertain you?" suggested Em wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Sounds good," he said as they walked behind a tree and began snogging.

Corie went over to a corner and read her book.

I was staring off into space when Julius walked up.

"Where did Em and Fred go?" he asked sitting beside me.

"Apparently Em is entertaining him - if you know what I mean," I answered with a roll of my eyes.

"Oh," he said, looking around at nothing.

"So do you think we will be attacked as a 'challenge?'" I said, making quote signs in the air.

"Yeah probably. I never know what Professor Hale is going to do," he said as Professor apparated back.

"Okay next group is Moses, Daniel, Stephan, Chris, and Jaquarri," he said as they all walked forward. I felt bad for Jaquarri. He was a cool guy but he always got stuck with the nerds.

They linked arms and apparated.

"So I saw you talking to Scorpius today," commented Julius uncomfortably.

"Yeah he was upset that I thought he was a bad guy, and then I said I believed him; we're cool now,"

"Oh well why does he care so much?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I said with a sigh.

Just then Julius burst out in laughter.

"Ha ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" He was practically rolling on the ground, doubled over in fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I inquired.

"I… was just…. thinking…. He…. Probably… likes you," he said trying to catch his breath.

"_What_?" I practically yelled. Corie looked up from her book, alarmed at the sudden outburst. She gave me a questioning look, shook her head, and continued reading. I glanced at today's book: Syren.

"Guys only care a lot about girl's opinions if they like them," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"You care about my opinion, Julius. Does that mean you like me?" I asked in a sing song voice.

"Well…." He jumped half a foot as Professor Hale appeared back with a sharp _crack_.

"Alright. Last group is Danielle, Em, Fred, Julius and Corie," he said. The rest of us circled around him. Fred and Em still looked a little out of it.

We all linked arms and I ended up between Em and Julius. Julius's arm was warm and muscular.… This week, I decided, was going to be the week that I tell Julius how I feel.

Suddenly there was a loud pop and I suddenly couldn't breathe. It felt as though the world was crashing down on me. It stopped as abruptly as it had come and we were all on the ground gasping for air. At least I wasn't the only one. I looked around me and saw what I had previously imagined.

It was a pretty open area with a canopy of trees above that shaded everything. There was a fire pit and a few logs. The biggest thing to me was the thousands of trees. Then there was a medium sized tent right smack in the middle of the piece of land. I knew it was charmed so it seemed like a house inside, but according to Em's face she didn't know that.

"Alright here are the rules. No harming each other. Again no leaving this area unless it's said in a challenge. These challenges can be sent in a number of ways. One is by owl. Second is by fire pit, but not that often. Three is spontaneous where you have no idea what it is, but trust me you'll know when it's a challenge. A lot of them will be spontaneous though. Using spell books is considered cheating. Every few days we'll have a break and you can have a few hours to explore out side your area and hang out with people from other groups. If you talk about any challenges, you're disqualified. If you're in trouble or a task becomes too dangerous for you, send up a signal. Your life is more important than the challenge. Everything is custom made for the group and the person testing your strengths and weaknesses and fears. This week is not only about survival, but about conquering your fears and boosting your self esteem. Good luck and I'll see you in a few days." He turned around and apprated away from the area.

"Just one question… how in the name of Merlin are we all going to fit in this tiny tent?" asked Em.

We all burst out laughing at a joke she was unaware of. She's a half blood and her Mom doesn't like being around magic so they keep it at a minimum. After we caught our breath, I grabbed her arm.

"Come on," I said pulling her along.

We walked through the flap of the tent and I looked at her face. Her jaw just dropped and her eyes went wide.

"Wow," was all she could say. She stood in the doorway, gaping at the ginormity of it all.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up," I said.

"This is amazing. It's huge! There's a stocked kitchen - and two stories! I mean, this small tent is bigger then my house!" she exclaimed while walking around aimlessly.

I have to admit…. This is definitely the biggest tent I had ever been in. Professor Hale really went over the top. When we entered the tent there was a pretty large kitchen with stainless steel appliances and granite countertops. Em walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and grabbed a Diet Coke, her favorite drink she pumped her fist and said "Yes!" while opening it… To the right of the "door" was a nice living room with two loveseats that were positioned to make an L shape and a reclining chair.

We walked through the living room and saw a room with a desk, a few comfy chairs and huge bookshelves covering three of the walls. There were books! Muggle, Wizard, everything! I looked at Corie who's eyes were gleaming with excitement. I'm guessing she was thinking of how many of these she could read in the week we were here.

We went to the next room. Wow. I knew Em would like this one. I liked it myself.

"Oh. My. Gosh," was all she could say.

It was like a lounge… except it had a magic microwave and a soda fountain with unlimited Diet Coke. Then there were massage chairs and a flat screen TV. There was color on everything. In one corner of the room there was a Muggle ping pong table. It's as if professor knew she would love this. She walked up to the microwave.

She pressed a button that opened the key pad.

_Freshly made chocolate chip cookies._ She typed.

A few seconds later out popped a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. She put them on the table and we all took some. I could see myself spending my free time in here… until I saw the next room.

When we walked in Me, Julius, and Fred were ecstatic. It was an indoor smaller version of a Quidditch pitch with our broomsticks lined up on the wall and all of the required equipment. Fred and Julius looked at each other before running forward.

"Wait we have to finish our tour," I said.

"Oh come on Dan, just one game," Fred whined.

"Julius?"

"Coming," he said dropping his broom and catching up with me.

We walked out and looked up. It was like a loft really, just one really huge room with two bathrooms.

We walked up stairs to find two bunk beds that had queen sized mattresses and one single queen sized bed. The bunk beds were right next to each other about 6 feet apart. Julius took the top bunk across from me with Fred on the bottom and Em ended on the bottom bunk beneath me. Corie took the single bed.

After a few games of Quidditch boys vs. girls, we heard a loud noise coming from outside. We all landed and ran to find Corie. We all bumped into her because she came looking for us.

We ran outside and with our wands at the ready. There were large snakes slithering around I looked over at Fred who went sheet white. He HATES snakes, they petrify him.

He was frozen in place so I stood in front of him while Em stood by his side and held his hand comfortingly.

"Diffindo!" I yelled at a few. They split in half making Fred flinch a bit. Then Em turned to face him.

"Fred. You have to face your fear, I know you can do this," she said looking him straight in the eye. Then he straightened a bit and turned to the mass number of snakes. Julius and Corie were off to the right shooting spells every which way.

I looked back at Fred who had his wand at the ready. I gave him a nod.

"Diffindo!" he said splitting a huge snake in half. He smiled so widely, it took up half of his face, then continued shooting a variety of spells. After what felt like 10 minutes there were two left and they were by far the biggest.

Fred stepped up and looked fierce.

"Indecendo!" he yelled lighting them on fire. They writhed around a bit then stopped moving…. Then they just disappeared and everything looked the same as it had before.

"I'm guessing that was our first test," Fred said, pointing out the obvious to give himself an answer.

"Thanks captain obvious," I said rolling my eyes.

"You were amazing!" said Em giving him a kiss.

"Snakes are still freaky, but I don't think I'm as scared of them anymore," he said walking back to the tent with Em.

"So do you think all of the tests will be like that?" Julius inquired of Corie and me.

"I think this is what Professor meant when he said each person's challenges were different. And I don't think it was a coincidence that the tent happened to have all of our favorite things in it. He probably did it on purpose," I said.

"Yeah." Corie nodded. "And when we practiced the Ridiculas charm to repel the boggarts, Fred's fear were snakes; that's probably how he knew. I'm sure the other challenges will have to do with our fears," she stated, sitting down on a snake-gut covered log. "We have to keep our guard up and not get distracted by the tent - because it's a set up. I'm just saying we have to stay in this together."

We walked back to the set up that seemed an awful lot like paradise to me.

* * *

**So what did you think????**

**I need reviews like Em needs Diet Coke!!!!!!!**

**So anyways if you have read Magic Wing, you'll know I am considering using next generation characters. I need at least 5 reviews on the matter before I will post. If you havn't read Magic wing….. What are you waiting for??? Read it!!!**

**Also thanks to my editor because even though it took her a while, she still edited so thanks buddy!!!!**

**-PeaceLoveSaxaphone =) **


	10. The Forbidden Forest: Day 1

**Ok so this is the surprising Day 1 of the Forbidden Forest.**

**I thought it was so good, I didn't even let my Editor, DrooblesandDrachma read it.**

**Just a worning in advanced, all of these Forbidden Forest chapters will be long so hang in there.**

**Alright here it is!!!**

* * *

**Julius POV**

_We were playing football in the park. I ran to the "end zone," and made a touchdown. I threw down the ball and did a happy dance._

"_I let you get that touchdown," said my brother Joel who is also my best friend._

"_I'm sure you did. Want a rematch? I beat you once I can beat you ag-"_

_I heard the loud BOOM, BOOM of thunder from not too far away… I looked over at Joel who was just as startled as I was. We started running as fast as our legs could take us when it started to pour._

_We were sprinting at this point when I saw a flash of light and a blood curdling scream. I looked down at my brother who had a large hole in his head and blood was coming from his head and his… foot? _

"_JOEL!!!!" I yelled once my mind had comprehended what had happened. _

_He had gotten struck by lightning. It went through his head and out his foot. I started to sob._

_I was shaking him and feeling for a pulse that wasn't there._

"_JJOELLL!!!!!!" I screamed at the sky._

_I wanted to keep running and never stop. _

_I wanted to run home and cry until I couldn't cry anymore._

_My brother was dead._

_My best friend was dead._

_I did the only thing I could do._

_I picked up his lifeless corpse and put it over my shoulder. I ran as fast as I could with a corpse. I cried and the tears flooded my eyes so I couldn't see._

_I was outside of our house now. I ran faster and slipped. _

_Then everything was dark. _

I woke with a start.

I was breathing heavily and I felt a cold sweat on my bare chest. I sat up and put my head on my knees to catch my breath.

That nightmare was the worst night of my life.

I looked over at Danielle who was sound asleep. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed and her ginger hair sprawled out around her head.

I couldn't go back to sleep now. I never can after I have that dream. It's a regular occurrence.

I slowly got out of bed and looked at the clock. It read 6: 45 AM.

I put on a sweatshirt and walked outside to watch the sun rise.

Being in nature helps me to clear my mind and think happy thoughts.

I walked up to a fairly large tree and started making a replica of the one by the lake. I made one loveseat like Danielle had.

Once I was finished I climbed it and sat in my seat positioning myself so that I was leaning against the trunk and had my legs stretched out across the seat.

I was dozing when I heard someone call my name.

"Julius?" called Danielle.

"I'm up here," I said groggily.

She walked up to the tree and looked up.

"Good Morning," I said with a grin.

"Hi. Were you watching the sun rise?" she asked as she climbed up.

"Yeah, I was just clearing my head," I said giving her a one armed hug.

"Of what?"

"Umm… just you know…Stuff," I said. I really wanted to tell her, but I didn't want sympathy and I really didn't want to relive the nightmare.

"Anyways, is everyone else awake?" I asked her changing the subject.

"Well Fred just woke up and he was waking up Em when I came to look for you."

"Oh. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No, but I was just about to. Care to join me?" she asked starting to climb down the tree.

"Yeah. Sure," I said following after her.

We walked into the kitchen and saw Em making pancakes. Fred walked in just then with his hair all messed up and wearing only a pair of plaid pajama pants. Fred's always had a 6 pack, even when he was a first year. He takes pride in his muscles like I do.

"You know there's this cool thing called a hairbrush. You should try it sometime," I said sarcastically.

"Have you looked in the mirror today?" he shot back. I ran my fingers through my hair self cautiously.

Fred walked up to Em and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a light kiss on her head. She smiled slightly and started to put pancakes on a plate.

"Who wants it?" she asked putting it on a table.

Fred reached out and grabbed it. He put on maple syrup and dug in.

"You know Em, your birthday is in 3 days," said Danielle pouring a glass of milk for Fred.

"Is it really? I had no idea," she said mockingly.

"Yeah you'll be 15 right?"

"Yup. Too bad I have to spend it in the forbidden forest,"

"Why? You're surrounded by all of your friends," replied Fred.

"Because, I won't be able to talk to my parents or anything," she said putting pancakes on a plate and handing it to me.

"That's not so bad. I mean we might as well be your family," I said sitting down at the table.

"I guess so," she said with a sarcastic sigh.

"Mail's here?" I said in a questioning voice because I didn't know we would get our mail.

Oreo, Rumbles, Jasper (Corie's silver Owl), Pablo (Em's light brown, white spotted and white faced Owl), and Onyx (My jet black owl) came swooping in through the large tent flap just as Corie came walking down the stairs. They all dropped our mail in front of us and flew back out.

I got the daily prophet and a letter from Professor.

"Hey guys, There's a letter from Professor," I said as everyone crowded around.

I read it aloud:

_Em, Julius, Fred, Danielle and Corie-_

_For this task, you may need to leave your designated area. _

_As hard as it may be, you can't always save someone before yourself._

_You won't always have the choice._

_- Hale_

I sighed in relief glad that he didn't cover my biggest fear.

There was a thump as Corie dropped her mail and she went sheet white.

"That's my fear, having to let someone die or kill someone to save myself. I never thought it would actually have to happen though," she said sitting down in a chair so she wouldn't collapse. "Well that and spiders. I hate spiders will an unexplainable passion."

"Well we all know you hate spiders," I said remembering the time Corie screamed in gifted when there was a spider on her desk and she smashed it with her book.

"Shut up," she said turning red. We all burst out laughing as Em handed out the rest of the pancakes before sitting down beside Fred.

"Look we just know we have to stay on guard," I said taking a bite out of a pancake and opening the daily prophet.

The cover was of James's dad. He was releasing a book about the adventure's with Ron and Hermione in finding the horcruxes and then his point of view during the battle scene. Also Including favorite childhood memories with them and their help in defeating Voldemort once and for all.

"Hey look, Mr. Potter is releasing a book," I said showing everyone the cover.

"Oh he never told us that," said Danielle.

"Maybe it was supposed to be a secret," I said trying to keep her from feeling bad.

"Maybe."

"On a different note I'm going to be dating an older woman," said Fred smiling.

"Only by 2 weeks," said Em. "My birthday is on December 1 and yours is on December 15."

"You're still older,"

"Then I guess I'm a cougar." She said with a shrug while taking a bite of her pancake. We all started laughing. It took Fred a few seconds to get it then he laughed too.

"We should get dressed. We never know when we will get a task and we have to be prepared when it happens," said Corie.

"Alright girls go first, then guys," I said.

Corie, Em and Danielle all went upstairs.

"So what did you get Em mate?" I asked Fred who was downing his last pancake.

"Can't tell, but it's going to be good," he said with a grin. I had to get the dream off of my chest. He's the only person I have ever told at Hogwarts about Joel.

"I had the dream again," I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked with concern clearly written on his face.

"Well it was like it always is. We were playing football and heard thunder. We ran and he got struck by lightning. I carried his corpse all the way home when I slipped and fell on my head giving me a concussion. That's my fear. Lightning. It scares the bloody hell out of me," I said my gaze not reaching his face.

"Do you think that will be a challenge?"

"Maybe. But how you get rid of lightning anyway?"

"I think the best thing would be Deletrius, the disintegrating charm, or Evanesco, the vanishing charm. Most likely Evanesco though.

"Thanks. You're a truly great friend." I said patting his shoulder.

"You are as well Jul," He said grinning.

"Alright we're done changing," said Danielle as they walked down the stairs.

We walked up the stairs and got changed. I chose a simple white V neck t shirt that was tight, a pair of jeans, and black canvas shoes. Fred wore a blue and white plaid button up left open and with a white tank top underneath that clearly showed off his muscles (like he wanted I'm sure) and a pair of khaki pants, with brown canvas shoes. We brushed our hair and flipped it to the side like we always do.

When we got back down I saw Danielle starting to walk outside. I followed her as she climbed the tree.

"Hey," I said grinning.

"Hi," She said looking down at her hands.

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's just… We need to talk."

"About what?"

"I've known you for a while Julius and I consider you to be one of my best friends. Ever since the day I got on the Hogwarts express this year, I have had a feeling for you different from a friend. Whenever I see you with other girls, I feel angry and I want to scream at them to leave you alone. I think you're the most handsome guy at this school. That day in the tree when you said you didn't know what you would do without me, I realized what this feeling is. I like you, not even like it's more… love. I love you Julius." She said as her deep blue eyes were trapped in mine and I could see the sincerity pouring out of them.

"Danielle…" I started and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I get it. You don't feel the same way about me. I don't blame you. I understand," she said starting to climb down the tree. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. She wouldn't look at me so I lifted her chin so I could look into her eyes.

"How could you say that Danielle? I love you. I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I love everything about you. Your laugh. Your smile. Your hair. Your face. You. There is not one person at this school I could ever like more. Sure they like me, but the only person I can like back is you," I said as a smile started to form on her face. I ran a hand through her hair and gripped the back of her neck. I pulled her close and kissed her. It was short, sweet, and amazing. My first kiss.

She smiled her beautiful smile at me and leaned in again. She put one hand on my back and tangled one in my hair to pull me closer to her. I kissed her with everything I had.

She ran her hand through my hair making my scalp prick in the most amazing way. Her lips were so soft against mine.

She broke the kiss to breathe and rested her forehead against mine breathing heavily and looking into my eyes with a smile.

I love her.

And she loves me.

I lay down taking her with me and sighed with contempt.

This is how it's supposed to be.

* * *

_**Here's Danielle's POV from the time that Julius and Fred went upstairs to change to the tree scene.**_

**Danielle POV**

Julius smiled at me before walking up the stairs to change.

"You need to do it today," said Em from behind me making me jump a foot.

"Do what?"

"Oh you know exactly what. If you don't do it soon, he's going to think you don't like him back and he'll go after one of the other 150 Gryffindors that like him,"

"There's not that many people that like him," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"And you don't know what your talking about," I said feeling that weird feeling I got when I saw Rebecca starting plant one on him in the Gryffindor common room making me tear up. He didn't like her though and I laughed when he pushed her off before she even reached his lips.

"She's just trying to get you to make a move. That's very cruel Em," said Corie standing up.

"I know that's what I'm doing. Thanks for ruining it Cor," said Em rolling her eyes and walking up the stairs to Fred.

Julius came down a moment later in a plain, tight, white V neck t shirt that showed off his abs. That's what I love about him. He makes the simple things extravagant.

I hated to admit it, but Em was right and I had made myself the promise to tell him exactly how I feel. Now was the perfect time.

I turned around and walked outside feeling the butterflies filling my stomach when I heard him follow. They were building, and building, then we were sitting a few inches apart, alone.

I was afraid of looking into his eyes so I looked at my hands in my lap.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hi," I replied lamely continuing to show a fake interest in my hands.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with worry.

"We need to talk,"

"About what?"

I took a deep breath and opened my heart the same time I opened my mouth. I let the words flow out.

"I've known you for a while Julius and I consider you to be one of my best friends. Ever since the day I got on the Hogwarts express this year, I have had a feeling for you different from a friend. Whenever I see you with other girls, I feel angry and I want to scream at them to leave you alone. I think you're the most handsome guy at this school. That day in the tree, when you said you couldn't lose me, I realized what this feeling is because I felt the same way.. I like you, not even like it's more… love. I love you Julius." I said. I looked into his eyes hoping he could see through them and look inside to see that my feelings were true.

He sighed.

"Danielle…" He started. I felt like someone ripped out my heart stabbed it. My eyes filled with unwilling tears.

"I get it. You don't feel the same way about me. I don't blame you. I understand," I saidfeeling humiliated and stupid for even telling him. How could he like someone like me when he has plenty of girls to choose from? Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I couldn't look into his eyes now. He lifted my chin to look into his deep blue, sincere eyes.

"How could you say that Danielle? I love you. I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I love everything about you. Your laugh. Your smile. Your mistakes. You hair. Your face. You. There is not one person at this school I could ever like more. Sure they like me, but the only person I can like back is you," he said. I started smiling. It felt like he picked up the remains of my heart and fixed it leaving me feeling whole. They he removed his hand from my chin and ran his hand through my hair stopping at my neck and gripping it. Then he pulled me in and gave me one amazing yet short kiss.

I wanted another one.

I leaned forward and placed my hand on his muscular back and tangled the other one in his soft hair pulling him closer. His warm hand was on my lower back and the other one placed gently yet firmly on my neck. I wanted to stay like this forever.

Then I had to breathe.

I rested my forehead against his and took even breaths while looking into his beautiful eyes.

Then I remembered.

He loves me.

I smiled and lay down with him placing my head on his chest.

Everything felt right.

* * *

**Julius POV**

Her warm head was on my chest and I was stroking her hair. It was so soft and smelled like vanilla and lavender. I lightly caressed her head then trailed my finger down her back making her shiver. I laughed lightly.

"Julius?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you trust me?"

"Of course."

She sat up so I did too. I looked into her eyes that were turquoise blue, the color of the Gulf of Mexico.

"What did you dream about last night? You were… breathing heavily and… you screamed," she said mumbling the last word and looking everywhere but my face.

That caught me off guard. I was hoping no one had been awake. I took a breath.

"The dream was about my brother."

"I never knew you had a brother, what about him?" She said taking my hand and looking into my eyes with such honesty I knew I could tell her.

"I don't tell people I have a brother because he is dead. The dream was about the night he died," I said looking at the sky and trying to keep a straight face.

I told her about the night he died. And how the last memory I have with him was me gloating and not being a brother… but more importantly not being a friend. I have never gloated again. I told her that I never got to say goodbye. Although I left out the part where after I was conscious and home from the hospital, I locked myself in my room and cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

When I was finished she started tearing up.

"Oh Julius," she said and put her arms around me holding me close. I felt better with her. Everything disappears and she's the only person there.

Then the moment ended with a scream.

Our head snapped up simultaneously. We broke apart and took out our wands.

We scrambled out of the tree and ran to get the others.

They were already outside and we heard another scream.

We ran toward the shriek without thinking. I sprinted full out. I can run really fast when I want to.

The trees broke apart to a clearing.

There was a group of 4 centaurs surrounding something. I saw a small blonde girl in the middle crying and holding her leg that had a serious gash in it. It was bleeding badly.

I acted without thinking.

"Stupify!" I yelled at one sending him backwards.

They all turned and looking at us. We stood side by side unmoving. I looked over at Corie who had a look of courage yet fear in her eyes.

She had to face her fear.

* * *

**Corie POV**

Horrified at the blood that soaked the ground, I turned away, trying to compose myself. My stomach was tying itself in knots as I tried not to lose my lunch. That kid was attacked, but how? Centaurs were civil - if not even gentle - creatures. They don't hurt people, at least not on purpose. So what would give them cause to harm this poor girl?

And also, who was this girl? What did she have to do with all of this?

Julius took the girl over to a tree, sat her down, and started to tend to her wounds. I grimaced. I could never be a doctor, not just because of the fact that some hospitals scare me. Small cuts I can handle, but four-inch deep holes in someone's skin makes me want to hurl.

Julius was a nice kid, and I'm sure had a pretty strong stomach so he could look at blood and skin and muscle. These were all nice kids. Fred, Em, Danielle.

"Corie?" I was brought back to the Forbidden Forest by Em's voice. "You okay?"

I turned towards my friend and smiled grimly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Em looked dubious, obviously not believing me. "Of course you are. Because the fact that this kid is seriously injured makes you completely normal."

I rolled my eyes but grinned. "No."

"Then what's bothering you?" she inquired.

"The girl. I hate seeing people hurt. Especially when I can't do anything to stop the pain."

"Corie, you can't help everyone you know."

"I know! But I always feel like I have to try. That the only way to make them better is up to me...."

"Corie," Em said, exasperated. "It's not all up to you."

"I know."

Em and I watched as Julius bandaged the girl's leg and said soothing, calm words to her. Danielle was also watching, gazing at Julius with an expression of gratefulness. We all knew Danielle and Julius were perfect for each other, even if they didn't.

As soon as all of the blood had been mostly cleaned off, I walked over and sat down by the little girl.

"What happened?" I asked her.

She studied me, wanting to know if I was good enough to learn her answer. "My brother was attacked by the centaurs. He was just acting in self-defense! But he accidentally killed the leader...." The girl fell silent. She indignantly raised her head and glared hard at me. "It was out of self-defense!"

"Okay, I get it," I told her. "But how did you get hurt?"

"Tripped."

I could have guessed that, I thought.

"But then one of them kicked me right where I had fallen making it deeper than it already was," she added.

"Why were you out here in the Forest anyway?"

"Why are you interrogating me?" she demanded.

I didn't have an answer to give her and I didn't feel like being smart with her. I didn't need to answer at all, because the herd of centaurs galloped back to where we were. They stopped in front of us.

"Give us this girl," the one in the middle said. The centaur's brilliant white hair contrasted from tan skin and bright blue eyes. "We do not spill unnecessary blood."

"No!" the girl wailed. "My brother was only acting in self-defense! He didn't mean to hurt him!"

The centaur was oblivious to her cries. "A male with her has killed our leader, the highest rank of our group. That is unacceptable."

I had to do something; I just knew I had to do something.

"Give her to us, we won't hurt you all."

"What about the girl," I asked shakily. Speaking up and refusing authority were two things that would kill me, as I do it very rarely. "Will she get hurt?"

"I cannot make any promises."

"You can't have her, then," Em said. She stood up, smack in the middle of the line of horse-men. A wave of relief swept over me; I wasn't alone, Em would help me, I wouldn't be the only one to speak to them. I joined her gladly.

"You can't take her," I told them, keeping my voice low, trying to be firm, but knowing that it probably wasn't working. Fred, Julius and Danielle came up behind us, making a circle around the little girl, but they kept me in the front. They were each remembering my fear, and the part of the letter Professor Hale sent us.

_As hard as it may be, you can't always save someone before yourself._

You won't always have the choice.  


It was probably about the girl; this might be a set up. But it was time for me to face my fear.

"Fine. We didn't want bloodshed, but...." The centaur whistled summoning about 15 other centaurs. They all charged.

We all pulled out our wands, and started to duel. We each fought our own against the group of creatures, the circle breaking apart. I didn't realize exactly what was happening to us until it was too late. I was just shooting charms at the centaurs, trying not to hurt them, but at least teach them to leave us alone.

"Incarcerous!" I shouted, pointing at a centaur to my left; ropes shot out of the tip of my wand and wrapped themselves around its body. "Sorry," I mumbled.

A couple of centaurs burst through the gap in our circle, grabbing the child and hauling her off to the woods.

"No!" I yelled at their retreating backs. Before anyone could stop me, and before my adrenaline wore off and was replaced by sensibility I sprinted off after them. Now my spells were stronger and harsher than they first were.

"Diffindo!"

"Stupefy!"

"Rictusempra!"

They hit the targets dead on, but only the centaurs around me. The ones holding the girl were still ahead and pretty much unharmed.

My adrenaline was running low but the blood was pounding in my ears. A stitch started to form in my side; I'm a sprinter, not a long-distance runner. And for heaven's sake I even managed to trip over a root and find myself sprawled on the dirt of the forest floor.

A hoof kicked me in the side, sending sharp stabs of pain coursing through me. I gasped, muttering, "Crap."

"Get up," the hoof commanded. I couldn't. But I had to help the girl.

"Stupefy!" A red beam of light shot out from somewhere to my right and I recognized the voice. Em threw herself out of the bushes, glaring daggers at the centaurs.

"We have to go help the girl," I said, as loud and as strong as I could muster. The centaurs started to gallop off.

"No, you need to get back to the tent," Em insisted, looking at me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine." I tried to sit up, sucking in a tight breath when the pain hit me. _This is why I don't like horses or cows_, I thought drily. _They have gosh-darned hooves_.

"You can't even sit up."

"I'll be fi-" I started but she cut me off.

"For god sakes Corie! When are you going to get it? I'm not leaving you here!"

It felt really good to know there was someone out there that cared about me more then themselves.

"Get on," she said bending down. I took it she was offering a piggy back ride. I got on as a sharp pain shot through my side. I sucked in a breath but said nothing.

She straightened and took off at a full sprint dodging roots, spells, and centaurs. I've never seen her go this fast. I clung on for dear life praying she wouldn't drop me.

She didn't.

We got to the tent and she walked inside and carefully put me on the couch.

"Ok, I'm going to check for any broken bones, lift up your shirt a bit to I can check your abdomen," she said. I obeyed, the pain dominating any type of embarrassment I might have felt. I looked down. Where the centaur kicked me was purple and blue and very swollen. She applied little pressure to the wound making me gasp. It hurt so much!

"You have a cracked, possibly broken rib. For now just put ice on it and I'll help you when this is over." She smiled reassuringly at me and started to walk out.

"Em?" I asked. She turned around and nodded her head for me to continue.

"Thanks for not leaving me there. You truly are a Gryffindor."

"I can't leave my best friend in the middle of a battle with no help. Besides, you would have done the same thing for me."

"I'm not sure I would have, I'm a Ravenclaw for a reason," I said shrugging my shoulders.

She walked back and bent down so she was a few inches from my face.

"Yes. You would have. I know you would. Professor Hale was wrong about one thing, you always have the choice."

She stood up and walked out of the tent without another word. I knew she was right. I would have helped her if the tables were turned… I always have the choice to do the right thing.

* * *

**Julius POV**

We were surrounded by centaurs now and her leg was still bleeding really badly even though I bandaged her leg. It wouldn't stop and the bandage wasn't even helping. I took it of and she winced.

I took off my shirt and folded it twice. Then I wrapped it around her leg. It wouldn't last a long time but at least a half hour. I was shooting spells at the centaurs in the meantime trying to keep them away from this girl. _A life for a life_ he had said a few moments ago. Yeah, like we were going to let that happen.

I saw Corie sprawled on the ground surrounded by centaurs. I got up to help her, but Em beat me there, she was speaking to her and Corie was looking defiant. Then she got on Em's back and she took off at a speed I had never seen her run. They disappeared among the trees.

The girl was falling in and out of consciousness. I wasn't sure what to do to get rid of all these centaurs, but I knew I had to save this girl from them. It was a gut feeling.

Then I thought of something.

I called for Fred.

I had a plan.

* * *

Fred POV

"Are you sure?" I asked at his crazy plan.

"Yes. We have to save this girl," Julius said with a look of determination in his eye.

"Fine. But Em has no part in it correct?"

"No, just us."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Well I guess we have to take the risk," he said picking up the girl.

"Alright, let's do it," I said taking the girl from him.

I ran back to the clearing that was surrounded by centaurs making sure they didn't see me. I saw a tree with an opening in it and placed her there telling her that I would be right back. I saw Julius sprinting in our direction with the centaurs a few paces behind. Danielle was following behind them screaming 'Julius!' When she ran past my hiding spot, I slung her over my shoulder and ran as fast as I could after them. She was screaming all the while.

The group stopped when he tripped. I gasped and thought this was it.

"Stupify!" he shouted as two flew backward leaving him an opening. I ran ahead of him and climbed in a tree right next to where the plan falls into place.

After a few minutes I saw him run around the corner. Then he jumped off the cliff with the centaurs following behind. Danielle screamed and started to cry.

"_Winguardiam Leviosa!" I called._

_Then up came Julius with a smile._

_The plan worked._

_Julius put his life on the line to save the girl._

_The centaurs were gone and the girl was safe._

_As well as Em and Julius._

_Danielle ran up to him and attacked him. She threw her arms around his neck and wouldn't let go. She did let go after a while and her look of relief turned to fury._

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!! IF YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN JULIUS MCCARTHY, I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!!!!" I had never seen her so angry. Julius smiled and kissed her. She gladly returned it._

_"Did I miss something?" _

* * *

_Julius POV_

_We saved the girl._

_After 'the plan' happened we went back, got the girl named Dominique, got the bleeding to stop, and returned her to Hogwarts safe and sound._

_Corie ended up having a broken rib that might have been worse if Em hadn't saved her. _

_We told everyone about me and Danielle and they acted unsurprised. Apparently, everyone had seen this coming except us._

_Corie had faced her fear and saved Dominique. If she hadn't been so persistent to save her, I wouldn't have thrown myself off a cliff._

_The rest off the day was pretty uneventful. A lot of Quidditch was played, and so on._

_Then it was dinner time and Em made meatloaf. We all sat down including Corie who was having a bit of a hard time. Then Fred asked an interesting question._

_"Do you think tomorrow's challenge will be harder then today?" _

_"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," I said not wanting to think about anything except right now._

* * *

_**So what did you think???**_

_**I thought it was the best chapter yet… for those of you that didn't put the pieces together…**_

_**Joel was the reason that Julius cared so much about Professor Orcaros's past and understood what she was feeling.**_

_**I know many of you just had an epiphany… ha ha I know you got that one Duble D**_

_**So anyways, thanks to DrooblesandDrachma for writing the Corie's POV in this chapter… but I edited it myself this time.**_

_**Okay so on my profile I posted pictures of Danielle, Julius, and Em… Em is me so just look at my profile picture**_

_**Any ideas for other chapters? Let me know.**_

_**Also let me know what you think of this chapter!!!**_

_**-PeaceLoveSaxaphone =)**_


	11. reason for no updates

Hello amazing readers,

I'm taking a break from writing for a bit to try and catch up on all of my stories and homework and everything because it's a bit overwhelming. I will try to update as soon as possible which will be after school is out. I've also been having so writers block issues.

I'm sorry I've kept you waiting for so long. But I promise that when I start it back up again, you'll be happy at the chapters.

If you have any questions or comments feel free to ask

-PeaceLoveSaxaphone =)


End file.
